


Brother's Keeper

by KateShepherd



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Beth is a good sister but only an okay person, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, I love mike, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Underage Drinking, and she is too good for this shit, as usual, josh is a human disaster, mike bashing but thats cause its from beths pov, mike is not a bad guy and i will fight you over that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateShepherd/pseuds/KateShepherd
Summary: The slightest of change can have the biggest of consequences.What would have happened if Beth wasn't the one to chase after Hannah, but Sam? What would have happened it Beth went back a year later on the request of her brother? What would happen if Beth was trapped with a bunch of people she hated fighting for her life? Nothing good.a.k.a Beth lives





	1. Return to Eden

**Author's Note:**

> So it's no secret that I adore Beth, and really I wanted to see what happened to her if she lived. All the characters are kinda painted badly because Beth is biased as shit, and she hated them all. 
> 
> Just sit back and enjoy the shit show cause nothing good is happening tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's no secret that I adore Beth, and really I wanted to see what happened to her if she lived. All the characters are kinda painted badly because Beth is biased as shit, and she hated them all. 
> 
> Just sit back and enjoy the shit show cause nothing good is happening tonight!

One Year Ago

 

“Give me that,” Beth sighed as she stole the bottle from her brother’s hands. He threw his arm out, trying desperately to steal it back. Only, he started wobbling in his chair. Chris started to laugh, but Beth wasn’t laughing.

“You’re no fun, Lizzie.” Josh’s breath reeked so much Beth recoiled back. His words were slurring together, but not enough for her to miss her least favorite nick-name.

“Don’t call me that,” Beth sighed as Josh stated pouting. Chris was still laughing, only stopping for the occasional hiccup and burp that interrupted him. He hadn’t even drunk that much. God, he was such a lightweight.

It was just the three of them in the kitchen together. The other’s had disappeared to start gossiping or something, which left Beth alone to watch over the two drunk babies. That was her punishment, all because she hadn’t thought to stop them from having a drinking game so early in the night.

It was only three months ago Josh had to have his stomach pumped for the third time, and Beth was not going to have to relive that horror on top of their family mountain hours away from the nearest hospital. She knew very well she couldn’t stop her brother from drinking, but she could stop him from drinking more when he was already drunk.

“Th-then don’t steal my” he burped “my drink.” Beth rolled her eyes as Josh, once again, sluggishly tried to reach for the bottle. She started walking towards to fireplace, the bottle still firmly in her grasp. Chris was still laughing to himself, but now quieter and with his head down on the table.

Josh laid his head down too, but not before yelling, “Fuck you, Lizzie.” Beth had always hated the nick-name. No one was allowed to call her that, well, one person was, but that sure as hell wasn’t Josh.

Beth set up the fireplace by the kitchen, not the one in the main hall, where she believed everyone else was. She heard a few people walk in and out while she was setting up the fire, but Beth ignored them. Josh’s drunk behavior put her in a less then social mood.

 _I’m trying to help, you fucking dick,_ she fumed as she struggled to get the fire lit. Hannah and their dad were he only ones actually good at getting the fireplace to work. No matter how much Beth tried to figure it out, she could never quite get the gas to work right.

Once it was lit, Beth took a seat in front of it, enjoying the warmth. She heard Josh silently snoring from the other room. Even so, Beth was still pissed. She kept hearing Josh calling her Lizzie and telling her to fuck off over and over again in her mind. She hated that she always did this, obsessed over the smallest of stuff. After all, Josh was drunk and probably won’t even remember it in the morning. Beth would, however.

 _"Fuck forgive and forget, resent and remember is our family motto",_ Josh would joke every time the two of them were pissed at something other then each others. " _Our Game of Thrones house",_ Beth would add on, " _House Washington"._ Josh would laugh, and then say, " _Our house symbol could be a fucking butterfly since Hannah’s been obsessed with them since forever"._

After a moment of staying more pissed then she should, Beth decided she needed to relax a bit. Without thinking, she took a sip out of the bottle. It was disgusting, but she swallowed it down anyways.

 _But you’re in charge,_ a voice in the back of her head said.

 _Oh well,_ Beth thought as she drank a few more mouthfuls.

 _But what if something happens?_ Her annoyingly persistent voice asked.

 _It’ll be fine,_ she told herself, _it always is._

* * *

 

Present Day

 

Her stomach was filled with butterflies, and at that realization, she wanted to start crying again. _Of course,_ Beth thought as she forced herself to take one step after the other. _It would be butterflies I think about here of all places._

The mountain hadn’t changed a bit, and somehow, that made it all the worse. For the briefest second, her mind pictured Sam and Hannah at the top. They would be in Hannah’s room, sharing a hot chocolate on her bed. Hannah overanalyzing something Mike said to her a few hours earlier. It was moments like these that were the worst parts of grief. The briefest moments you forget about it, small moments when the weight of your guilt was gone, and then reality hits you again with a vengeance and things become a million times worse then before.

Beth had to climb over the rock wall, and she barely managed to keep her mind from thinking of Sam. From thinking of their climbing trips together. Sam was always a master climber, but Beth wasn’t half bad either. It helped she had the upper body strength of a professional body lifter.

Beth found Chris’s bag at the ski lift, and Beth was so caught up in her own mind, she didn’t realize Chris’s phone was ringing until after the vibrating had stopped. She took a seat next to his bag, looking down at the ground, trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

“Beth, you made it!” Chris said. Beth had snapped up, and she did her best to wipe away her teary eyes. Chris was kind enough to pretend not to notice, and for that Beth was thankful.

“Hey, Chris,” Beth said forcing a smile. She rose to her feet and pulled Chris into a tight hug. She’d know Chris since she was ten. Chris was basically a second brother to her. It genuinely made her feel a little better seeing him there. She hadn’t seen him much since he went off a college. The last time she’d seem him, it had been when Josh- well, Beth didn’t want to think about that now.

“Dude, did you know you’re dad’s got this really cool shooting range behind here?” He asked, a wide grin on his face. _So he’s just going to pretend this isn’t the fucking worst/most morbid idea ever,_ Beth realized. She knew she should do the same. Their mom had said as much after Josh suggested it.

 _"It’ll help him",_ Melinda had said.

 _Well what about me? I can’t go back up there, Mom!,_ Beth wanted to say, but then she probably would have been called selfish by her mom, because Josh was in a much “worse” state then her and Beth was simply expected to ignore her grief for the sake of helping Josh deal with his own.

 _First Hannah’s the favorite, and now Josh,_ She bitterly thought the day after she agreed to go back to the stupid fucking mountain. _They’d probably adopt a dog and declared it their only child if anything happened to Josh too._ Then the thought of losing Josh too made Beth cry the whole night.

 _No, focus on now,_ she told herself.

Chris led her to the shooting range, more so he could play with the gun then anything. Beth did her best to be friendly, but it was hard in such a place. Chris didn’t seem to mind though, he kept making stupid jokes and worse puns to try to make her feel a little better. Beth did manage a smile when he started dancing and declaring what a “bad ass” he was.

“Chris, I watched you trip over nothing, and break your wrist,” Beth said with an actual grin on her face. “You are the least bad ass person I know.”

“You’re just jealous over my gun skills,” Chris joked.

“Yeah right!”

“You wanna try to prove me wrong them?” Beth had a large pride, but not that big.

“We both know I suck majorly at guns, Christopher,” She said rolling her eyes. Everyone in their family did. Even Mr. Bob I-Love-Guns Washington. That didn’t stop him from constantly practicing however. He’d even spent half of Hannah and her’s – well it was just Beth’s this time – birthday in the shooting range. She had bitterly asked him if she managed to hit anything when he finally came back drunk.

“So you admit you’re jealous,” he laughed. Chris may have been only a month older than her, but he defiantly felt like her annoying younger brother. _Good,_ she thought, _I seem to be running short on family lately._

“Cable car’s almost here,” Beth said as she looked toward the skyline. She started walking away, only to hear Chris complain. Boys and their guns, she would never understand them. Well, she’d never understand boys, period. They weren’t really her area of expertise.

“If you’re not here by the time the cable car is, I’m leaving your ass out in the cold,” she joked as she heard Chris take another shot. She did end up having to get Chris, sadly not finding it in her to live up to her promise.

When Chris called her out on it, in the most loving/joking way he could, she told him that he’d “never survive on this own without internet and cell service to keep him company”. He laughed, but they both knew it was a lie.

 _I can’t be alone on this mountain,_ she knew, _If I am, I’ll explode._ Beth wasn’t sure how Josh managed to spend a week up here alone.

 

She met Jess next, and that was by far the most painful. Emily had no problem pointing her out as the mastermind and ringleader of the prank after Jess “stole” her boyfriend.

 _I hate you,_ was her first thought as Jess unlocked to door for them. Chris started joking about gnawing off his own leg, but Beth had her eye’s glued on Jess the whole time. She never looked her way.

 _Good,_ Beth thoughts raged, _I hope you can never look me in the eyes again._

Her best fucking friend.

Jess was her best friend, and yet, her stupid prank had cost her the two women she loved most. _Did you even think about what would happen?_ Beth wanted to ask her, _did you even cry or feel bad in the slightest?_

There had been a time her and Jess were almost a thing, but that time had passed, and her feelings along with it. _You’re more dead to me than they are._

Jess and Chris talked for a bit, but Beth paid them no mind. After a second, she decided she had enough of Jess and her stupid voice and fucking letter. She left Chris behind with her, wiping away a stray tear as she did.

 

Josh was next. Chris had managed to catch up to her, one her walk to the cabin, explaining that Jess was waiting for Mike. Beth nodded, but didn’t say a word. _I hope the fuckers are miserable together._ She wanted to tell Chris, but she knew Mike and Jess were still his friends. Chris was the only person (other then obviously Josh) who she didn’t want to upset.

Everyone else, they could all get fucked for all Beth cared.

They met up with Josh, who was walking back from the shed on his way to the cabin. Beth hugged her brother for only a second, but she never wanted to let go. For the briefest moment, Beth was afraid she’d loose him too on this damned mountain if she weren’t clinging to him. Even so, she let go, but couldn’t keep her eyes off of him.

“Oh man, this mountain feels bigger every time I climb it,” Chris said after he pulled out of a hug of his own.

“Oh yeah?” Josh said, “feels the same too me.” He sounded better then usual, though that wasn’t saying much. _He was always good a lying,_ Beth reminded herself. Hannah and Josh were always so good at pretending. So artsy and smart, no wonder their film producing father loved them more. Beth wasn’t nearly as smart and not half as creative.

“C’mon, you grew up here. It probably feels like it’s shrinking.”

They kept talking about stupid stuff of a while, the mountain, cell service, something about Chris having a spare million. Beth wasn’t listening to any of it. She had her eyes glued to Josh the whole time.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and Beth realized that her horrible feeling was a bit more than grief.

Instantly, she looked around. Franticly searching for whoever or whatever made her feel so afraid. But she saw nothing. _Grief can make us paranoid,_ her therapist had said. With the words running though her mind, she did her best to ignore the dread and looked back at her brother.

He was staring at her, noticing the worry on her face no doubt. There was concern in his eyes, but something else too. Beth could have sworn he looked excited about something, and that made her stomach twist and turn.

 _Chris said he seemed pumped about the trip,_ she reminded herself as the three of them made their way to the cabin. _It’s probably just that._ It was horribly unthinkable to her that anyone would find this trip exciting, but who knew with Josh. He was her brother, but even she struggled to understand half the things he did and why he did them.

 _The only way I would is if I was like him,_ she guessed, _I guess that makes me lucky then._ Part of her knew that wasn’t true though. Sam always seemed to understand Josh, and if she didn’t, she was empathic enough to understand most of what he was feeling. It always made Beth a little jealous. He was her own brother, and she had no clue how to help him.

It also made her jealous, because Josh’s not so subtle crush on her started after Sam had helped him through an episode, and it had put a strain in their relationship. Sam wasn’t like Beth. She was bi. It wasn’t fair, she knew that, but she often was scared they would get together behind her back. You’d think Sam being gone would only make all the tension go away, but it didn’t. It only made it worse.

“Hey guys,” Josh said, waving to the first two arrivals. “Get up here okay?” Ashley was sitting on the stairs, Matt off to the side a bit, looking like he was trying his best to keep it together.

“Yeah!” Ashley said. Her smile wavered for a moment. “Well,” she added, significantly less enthusiastic. “More or less, but it’s so good to see you!”

“What’s wrong with him?” Josh muttered to the two of them as they noticed Matt. _I hope he can’t dare to look me in the eyes either._

Ashley shot her a small grin, but it was weak at best, and filled with guilt. She’d been on of the few to try to apologize to her after everything (Matt being the only other), but Beth had told her to fuck off. The two hadn’t spoken since.

They were never close, and now, Beth never wanted to be.

Josh and Chris hurried up the steps to unlock the door. Beth was about to follow, but she froze as she felt that overwhelming since of dread again. She looked around, almost 100% sure they were being watched, only, there was nothing that looked out of place. _Then again, nothing looks out of place in the dark._

“How are you doing?” Ashley asked. Beth jumped a bit, half convinced Ashley wouldn’t dare to talk to her. As pissed off as she still was with Ashley (and well, everyone) the question took her off guard so much she forgot to ignore her.

“Fine,” she muttered. It was become an instinctual thing. Everyone will constantly ask how you were, and you’d just tell them you were fine. It’s not like they cared anyways. She wondered if her voice sounded as robotic as saying the words felt. By Ashley’s slight frown, she guessed that did.

“You know,” Ashley tried again, “I was, well, ah, looking through some of my old stuff and...” she rummaged through her parka jacket. “I found this.” She held out a half wrinkled Polaroid picture.

Her Polaroid camera had been a gift from Josh for her birthday two years ago. She’d used to carry it around with her everywhere she went. Then the ink became too expensive, and Ashley only brought it out anymore for special occasions.

“I wasn’t…” she looked teary eyed, but Beth didn’t feel a single bit of empathy. She felt nothing for Ashley anymore, which in a way felt worse then the hatred she felt for the likes of Jess and Mike. _Probably because I trusted them not to hurt me._ “I thought you might want this.”

Beth took a step closer, and Ashley held it out for her to see. It was of her, Hannah, and Sam. Ashley had probably taken it the day of the birthday considering Sam and Hannah were wearing party hats. Beth was in the middle of the two, Hannah smiling at the camera, and Sam kissing Beth on the cheek. They had only just recently started dating, Beth remembered. They were still so awkward around each other, unsure of how to take that jump from friends to lovers.

Beth snatched the picture from her hands the second she realized what it was. She pulled it close to her chest, and looked at Ashley, eyes filling with tears. For a moment, she almost thanked her, but there was a lump in her throat, and all that came out was a small croak.

Josh and Chris walked down the steps, and Beth turned away to keep her brother from noticing her crying. Josh seemed more concerned with opening the door, but Chris stopped to speak to Ashley.

They headed off shortly after at, and Beth took a moment to compose herself. She took a few deep breaths, and then dared to lift the picture off of her heart. Beth spared a glance back at Ashley, who was staring at her with big, sad eyes.

Without a word, Beth started walking to the front door, waiting for Josh and Chris to finally get the damn thing open. Ashley followed a moment later. They were silent, but Beth felt a bit more comfortable in her presence. It was only a sliver, and Beth still didn’t give a damn about her, but she didn’t _not care_ as much as before.

A few minutes went by, and Beth could barely feel her legs anymore. _Damn Canada._

“We’re freezing our buns off out here!” Ashley sighed, her face as bright red as a tomato. Beth was used to trips up to the family lodge. For Ashley, however, this was only her second time. Being from LA, that gave her very little experience with being cold. Beth might have even laughed at the poor girl if it wasn’t for the fact they were standing on the mountain her sister and the love of her life died on.

“There he is,” Beth told her as she spotted Chris though the door.

“Thank God,” Ashley muttered. Beth noticed her smile a bit from the corner of her eye, and for a moment, she questioned if it was because of Chris, the thought of getting warm, or the fact she had spoken to her again. _Probably a bit of all three._

Chris unlocked the door using a homemade flamethrowing, something that didn’t really shock her. Scared her a little, yes, but surprised her, no. He pulled open the door, wincing as he shook his hand in the air. _Idiot,_ Beth thought rolling her eyes slightly.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I’ll be here all wee-EEK!” before he could finish his though, something small and fast ran out of the cabin. Beth jumped back, Ashley doing the same just in time. It was out of sight by the time Beth realized what it was.

For a moment, Beth actually laughed. Ashley joining in, though a lot quiet then Beth was. It was weird laughing considering where they were, but Beth couldn’t help it, his face and his little “eek!”

“Jeeze,” Chris muttered under his breath as the two girls kept laughing. “Crap. That thing freaked me out.”

“What was it?” Ashley giggled, “Are you okay?”

“It was like a bear or a tiger or something –“ Beth couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Dude, It was just a little wolverine!” Beth said, mocking him just a little. Sam was the only reason she knew. The second time the Washington’s had brought her along, Sam has been so excited she memorized every animal that you could find on the mountain. She’d shown Beth pictures of them on her phone the whole ride there, telling her now she wanted to see them all.

The memory made the smile fall from her face, and Beth felt her arms cross on their own as he eyes fell to the ground. She heard footsteps behind her.

“Don’t worry, buddy, you’re going to be a big boy soon,” Josh laughed. The four of them made their way inside, and it was just as cold as it was outside, minus the wind, which at least made it feel a little warmer.

Ashley was still smiling as they walking in, but Beth stood by the door. Matt and Josh made their way past her, but Chris stood by her, a small understanding frown on his face.

 _I want to burn this whole fucking place to the ground,_ she thought. Her eyes burned at the hypnotically fire, and she did her best to keep her face dry. Fuck. She’d only been on the mountain for half an hour and she had almost cried, what? Ten times? She wasn’t sure how she was going to make it through the night.

“Home, sweet home,” Josh said as they entered the main hall. He lifted his arms in the air, a small grin on his face. It made Beth was to puke, but if Josh was half as okay as he was pretending to be, she could ignore it.

“Sweet is not the word I’d use,” Matt muttered under his breath. _Yeah, same here,_ Beth thought.

“Oh my gosh, it’s SO GOOD to be inside. Even if it’s still kinda freezing in here.” Ashley said.

“I’ll get a fire going”

Beth didn’t want to be here. She wanted to be a far away from this damn cabin as possible, and she sure as hell didn’t want to be with these people. If it was just Chris and Josh, maybe, but not Jess, and if she saw Mike, Beth was half convinced she'd punch him.

“This place barely looks any different,” Matt said.

“Nobody’s been up here,” Josh explained. Beth frowned for a moment. _You have been,_ she wanted to say, but she just ignored it and figured her brother just misspoke. Beth made her way towards the steps to get away, but Ashley and Chris seemed to be wandering near her.

“Even with all the police coming in and out?” Ashley asked. Beth tried not to flinch at that. She could still see it in her mind. The police, the mountain rangers, a giant search party. Everyone was all cramped in the cabin, Beth constantly looking half dead herself. She was always crying, in fact, she had even fainted once or twice from crying so much. Every time she looked into the mirror, it was the horror of seeing her own sisters face staring back at her.

 _No one should outlive their twin,_ she’d thought a few weeks after the case went cold. _We were born together, I should have died with her. Maybe they’d all be better off._

“Not a lot of action up here lately,” Chris said, pulling her from her stupid memory.

“Nope,” Josh said. The casualness of his tone made Beth want to scream. Instead she took a seat on the stairs and tried to prepare herself for the enviable rage the night would bring. Just as she took a seat, the most obnoxious sound in the world filled the room.

“What’s up party people?!” Mike asked throwing his arms into the air, rocking his signature smug grin.

“Heeeeeeyy!” Jess said as she entered right behind him, an equally punch-able smirk in her face.

“Hey!” Josh said, greeting them as if they were old friends. “Make yourself at home, bro”

“Will do,” Mike said, saluting Josh.

“Yeah, come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want.” Matt said. He rose to his feet and slowly made his way closer to Mike. Wait, Matt being aggressive? What were him and Emily having trouble? _Good,_ she thought, her rage cooling a bit. _Let’s see you fucking deck him, Matt._ Beth decided she might just forgive Matt right then and there if he did.

(In reality, she knew it wouldn’t. She knew watching Mike get hit won’t make her feel any better in the long run and it wouldn’t bring her any closer to forgiving Matt for taking part in the prank. Him and Hannah were so close after all, how could he do that to her? No, it wouldn’t help. Didn’t mean she did want it to happen thought.)

“You just take whatever you want anyways, right?”

“Whoa, easy there, cowboy.” Mike said, looking genuinely shocked for being called out. _Please, knock out a tooth or something!_

Of course, as expected, Matt let her down. He said something about staying away from Emily, Mike played innocent (because Mike is never innocent), and Matt backed down like he always does. _He’s got a thin spine and a big heart, like Hannah._

Matt took a seat away from the group, while Mike joined Jess on the couch. Beth wanted to gag. Then she looked over her shoulder to see Ashley and Chris standing there, looking just as uncomfortable as she felt. Each shot her a glance, and Beth looked away to the ground.

Just when Beth thought she couldn’t feel any worse. Emily came in. Beth heard the all to familiar tapping of her fancy boots on the ground, and Beth knew they were in for a ride.

“Oh my god.” Emily said, trying to sound disinterested even thought everyone knew just how painful this was for her. _Good._ “That is so gross,” she added crossing her arms. “Are you trying to sallow his face whole?”

“Em…” Matt tried. Of course Emily didn’t listen to him. Emily did whatever she wanted and never let anyone tell her what to do. She didn’t have the excuse of the meeker Matt and Ashley (thought Beth didn’t count it as an excuse). She could have easily stopped Mike and Jess. Which in Beth’s eyes made her just as guilty as the two of them.

“Seriously? Can she be more obvious? No one wants in on you’re territory, honey.” _Clearly you do._

“Excuse me? Did you say something?” Jess said, getting to her feet. They fought, saying bitchy things to each other. Matt tried to defend Emily, but really, he didn’t do much. Mike sat out the whole time, watching, as Jess was busy bragging about her looks.

She’d expected a fight between Mike and Matt, but the fight between Emily and Jess, there was nothing slightly satisfying about it. _None of them care,_ Beth realized, _They’re all fighting over their stupid petty love triangles. They don’t care Sam’s dead. My sister is dead._

There was no respect for their memory, and no looked for remorse. Ashley at least had the decency to be guilty. _But these fuckers._

"You’re such a bitch!” Emily shouted.

“Holy fuck!” Beth shouted as she stood up. Everyone’s eyes landed on her. “Shut the fuck up!” She shouted at only Emily and Jess, though it was meant for all four of those assholes. “NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT YOU’RE STUPID DRAMA!”

“Beth!” Josh shouted. She looked over at him, and saw his eyes were wide with concern. It was only then Beth realized she was shaking. _I must have been shaking the whole damn fight,_ she realized.

A shame spread through her chest and she took a seat again, only to feel Ashley gently touch her shoulder. It was only a quick pat, and it did little to make her feel any better, but at least Ashley was trying.

“This is not why we came up here,” Josh said, addressing the fighting teens in front of him. “This is not helping. It’s not what I wanted.” The way he said ‘wanted’ made Beth feel uneasy, but she shrugged that off to her nerves. She was still shaking with rage, and it was hard to see slightly. She felt to overwhelming urge to punch something, (preferably Mike) but she did her best to suppress that.

The last time she listened to the urge, she ended up punching Josh. It wasn’t exactly an accident, but Josh wasn’t exactly an innocent party either. He’d said something horrible, what Beth couldn’t remember clearly, but then Beth said something horrible back. Which lead to a shouting match, each one of them trying to blame the other, and Beth lost it. Josh didn’t speak to her for a week after that. Beth didn’t want him to at the time.

“If we can’t get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a bit of a break, right?” He said, “Mike, why don’t you check out the guest cabin? The one I told you about?”

“Yeah… Yeah, alright,” Mike said, as he held out his hand for Jess. “Wanna go do that?”

“Any place without that whore,” Jess muttered as she took Mike’s hand.

“Good riddance,” Beth muttered, not realizing she was saying it out loud. Mike pretended not to hear her, but Jess shot her a glare. Beth wasn’t sure if she was still riled up on the fight with Emily, or she actually hated Beth now, but she didn’t care. Beth felt calmer with them leaving already.

“Beth,” Josh said, still having that concerned look on his face. “You cool?” Nowadays, they seemed to fight, just as much as they worried about each other.

“Yeah,” She said, taking a deep breath in. _1, 2, 3, 4,_ she thought taking a deep breath in, _1, 2, 3, 4, nope._ “Actually,” Beth said, glaring at her brother. “I’m not.” She stood up again, shaking just as much as before. “I don’t even want to fucking be here! And I sure as hell don’t want to be with these people!” He pointed around to everyone, Chris looked upset, Ashley and Matt to the ground, Emily looked her right in the eyes, but didn’t have any animosity in them. They were just blank and emotionless.

“Beth, please don’t be like this,” He said taking a step closer. “It took forever to set this up I think it’s really going to help us-“

“NO!” Beth shouted, “THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT! HANNAH AND SAM ARE DEAD AND THIS IS NOTHING! THIS ISN’T GOING TO HELP ANYTHING! PRETENDING EVERYTHINGS FINE WON’T BRING THEM BACK!” Josh stared at her, with his eerie blank face that he sometimes would get. The room was so quiet, Beth could swear, she could hear a pin drop from the other side of the mountain.

“I only came up for you’re benefit, but I’m done,” Finally, a tear fell down her face, but it didn’t make her feel any better, it just made her feel like even more shit. _I’m supposed to be the strong one,_ she knew, _I’m supposed to always keep it together so everyone else can be weak._

No, but standing in the cabin… Being there, she could hear the echoes and feel the ghosts breathing on the back of her skin. Every sight made her want to scream and shout and cry. So many horrible memories here, and even more wonderful ones. Those memories were harder, the happy ones. _If I stay here, I might just fling myself from the balcony._

“Fuck, this,” she muttered, mostly to herself, “I’d done.” She started to make her way towards the door, and Josh didn’t stop her. No one did, but Josh would have been the only one to actually make her consider staying.

“Beth,” Ashley said as she stomped back her. “wait-“

“Fuck off,” Beth growled.

“Beth!” Chris said, getting all defensive. “Hold up.”

“No!”

“Beth, the next bus isn’t even scheduled to come until the morning.” She stopped, not daring to look at them. _Fuck, Chris’s right._ She’d what? Get to the bottom of the mountain, then walk twenty miles in below freezing temperatures in the middle of the night to the next town? Yeah, she wouldn’t make it far.

She let out a huff, turning around to face the group again.

“Fine,” she muttered. “But I’m gone by morning.” She bumped, not so accidently, into Emily as she passed, who didn’t say as much as a word about it. Beth decided to take that as a sigh of guilt, but she couldn’t be sure.

Josh, the meanwhile was staring at the floor, a dead look in his eyes. “Beth, I think this one night will help. I swear.” He muttered at she made her way up the stairs. There was something not quiet right about his voice, but Beth didn’t notice it until later when she had calmed down a bit.

“Yeah,” She said, “sure, whatever.”

 

Beth ran off to her room and locked the door behind her. She didn’t want to see anyone. Not even Chris or Josh. _If those fucker hadn’t played their stupid drinking game! If they didn’t need a fucking babysitter!_ Beth forced herself to stop that thought. Her therapist always reminded her she had a problem of blaming everyone around her.

 _You blame you’re parents, your brother, your friends, even yourself. But in reality, there is no one to blame for what happened. It was an accident nothing more._ Beth then accused her therapist of being bad at her job and demanded a new one. Her parents wouldn’t let her stop seeing one after Josh’s . . . attempt, and they wouldn’t let her change without a valid reason, so Beth was stuck with the idiot lady.

Her room in the cabin was so much smaller then Hannah’s and Josh’s. She’d been the last to get her pick at the room, so of course, they left her the smallest. Beth didn’t really mind. She didn’t need a lot of space and she slept in Hannah’s room more often then not. Her walls were a dark dull green, her bed neat and untouched for years. There was a TV, but she never used it.

 _At least my dresser’s still filled up._ She’d left all of her clothes from last year there untouched, which meant her thick, thermal leggings and thick, red-and-black flannel shirt was there. She quickly changed into them, already feeling frozen in her unheated room. Just as she buttoned the last button of her flannel, Beth saw one of her hats in the drawers. It was the same knitted, white one she’d worn last year. Trying not to think about it, she put it on.

Staring in the mirror for a moment, Beth tried to see herself, not Hannah. It was something her idiot therapist always told her to do, and while it never worked, Beth always felt the urge to keep trying.

 _You’re more then Hannah’s twin,_ she always tried to tell herself, _That’s you in the mirror, not her._ Beth didn’t really look like Hannah at the moment luckily. Hannah hated flannel, said it was too manly, and Beth was wearing her contacts, which Hannah never wore because they hurt her overly sensitive eyes. Her bangs were still there, something Hannah swore to never get, but Beth’s bob cut was gone. She’d started to grown it out a bit, and now it was long enough to tie back into a ponytail, which it current was.

“You’re Beth,” She told her reflection, but the longer she stared at herself, the longer her hair looked, and the more she thought she saw the rims of glasses around her eyes. She pulled herself way, climbing under the covers to get away from her own reflection.

 _You’re so pathetic,_ she shout and she buried her face into the pillow, sobbing. After about an half an hour, Beth differed off to sleep. She dreamt of Sam.

 

* * *

 

Two Years Ago 

 

“The fuck is this?” Beth asked as she pulled her lips from Sam. She frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in the cutest of ways. Sam smirked at her slightly, looking at Beth who was fumbling with her shirt.

“The buttons are fake,” Sam explained, a mixture of awkwardness and humor in her voice. “There’s a zipper on the back.”

“Why the fuck would someone put fake buttons on a shirt?” Beth scoffed.

“To look nice!”

“Then just make the buttons functional!” Beth said, actually getting worked up about it. “The zipper in the back is so pointless.” Sam laughed.

“We have a ten minutes before you’re siblings get home from Hannah’s tennis practice, and you want to debate the functionality of my shirt?” Beth blushed a little, and quickly moved her hands to the zipper in the back. The shirt slip off fairly easily after that.

They had only been “together” for a month, well, if you could count what they were together. No one knew, especially Hannah, and the closest the two had had to a date was cuddling after Hannah fell asleep early at a sleep over. Then, just before Josh left to pick up Hannah, a burst in courage hit her, or maybe she was just horny, who knew? Either way, she called up Sam, and Sam rode over on her bike as fast as she could.

 _I’m undressing Samantha Giddings,_ Beth’s young mind raced. _She is on top of me, and she is shirtless._ If it was a dream, Beth hoped she never woke up. Sam slammed her lips against her and ran her hand under her shirt. Beth felt a smirk appear on her lips, which made kissing a little more difficult, but she powered through. Luckily, Beth’s T-shirt was a lot less complicated to get off, and it hit the ground a moment later.

With their lips never breaking, Sam unclipped her bra and let it slide down. The fabric felt so warm on her stomach, and Beth felt her hands travel to Sam’s hips. Her hands fumbled with the back of Beth’s bra, but Beth broke their kiss just before she got the latch off.

“What?” Sam asked, looking genuinely afraid something was wrong. It was so cute, Beth’s smirk grew wider.

“Nothing,” she answered, as she lifted one of her hands to caress the side of Sam’s cheek. _She’s so warm,_ Beth’s mind race, _so beautiful._ “I just want to freeze time.” Beth explained, “Never leave this moment, you know?” Sam left out a noise that sounded like a mix of a sigh or relief and a laugh.

“What? Wanna enjoy the view before you climb it?”

“Yes,” Beth laughed, “I’m going to climb it so hard, but, you gotta stop and smell the roses every now and again.” She didn’t smell like roses, Sam smelt of lilacs and vaguely like sweat. It was the sexist scent Beth had ever smelt.

“What this?” Beth said, moving her hand from Sam’s cheek to a large scar just under her lest breast. _I’m touching her boob._ Her horny mind raced as Sam answered.

“Oh that?” She said, “When I was little my parents got into a car accident, I was in the back seat and a piece of glass hit me. Apparently, I almost bleed to death, but they managed to get to the a hospital just in time.”

“How come you never told me that?” Beth asked frowning. Sam rolled her eyes. Her sparkling green eyes.

“I was, like three, I don’t remember it, and if it wasn’t for a scar, I wouldn’t even know about it.”

“Yeah, but you almost died, that’s the kind of things you at least mention off hand in a conversation. Like oh when I was ten I feel out of a tree and broke my wrist. Or, when I was three, I almost died in a car crash.” Sam rolled her eyes again, a large grin never leaving her lips.

“It doesn’t really matter,”

“It does to me. What if you had died? Then I would never have had the honor of having the most beautiful girl in the world straddling me on my bunk bed.”

“Oh god, don’t be so corny.”

“I’m not,” Beth held up three fingers, “Scouts honor, you are the sexiest woman alive.”

“What about Beyoncé?” Beth playfully winced.

“Okay, you’re tied for first, but that still makes you first!” Sam laughed, and Beth realized she loved Sam at the moment. _I’ve always loved Sam. Always have, always will._ In her young mind, Beth even thought she might marry her.

“Well, boy scout,” Sam said, pulling Beth from her fantasies. “If you’re going to keep staring, you could at least let me take you’re bra off so I can enjoy the view too.” Beth laughed, and Sam undid her own bra, both of them giggling as they did so.

Beth pulled Sam into a deep kiss and moved her hand down and under her skirt. Sam’s moaned, and it was the only thing she wanted to hear for the rest of her life. She grabbed a hold of her, making her moan a little louder, With her free hand, Beth started to pull down the hem of her skirt, just as she did so, Beth hear foots racing up the stairs.

“BETH!!” She heard Hannah cry.

“Fuck!’ Beth shouted shooting up, “Their home early!” She’d meant to only push Sam off of her, but instead, she pushed her over the side of her bed. Luckily, they were on the bottom bunk, so Sam wasn’t hurt.

“Ow,” She muttered as Beth franticly looked for where Sam had thrown her bra. _No time,_ she realized as she settled for throwing on her shirt. Sam quickly did the same, just getting her shirt on by the time Hannah threw open the door.

“Beth! You wont believe- Sam?” Hannah said, her enthusiasm fading to confusion.

“Hey!” Sam said, her causal friendliness sounding forced. “I figured and stop by to see if you wanna hang out, but Beth said you weren’t home.”

“No… I had practice, you knew that…” Sam shot a worried grin at Beth.

“I just totally forgot,” Sam lied. “But you’re home early! Awesome!” It was the opposite of awesome, but only Beth and Sam knew that.

“Oh, okay, anyway!” Hannah said, her enthusiasm starting up again. “You won’t believe who I saw at practice!!”

The three of them took a seat of the bottom bunk of the bed, Hannah never noticing just how messy it was, and never noticing that neither of them were wearing bras. Beth was, for once, glad she had such a gullible sister.

“Mike?” Sam said, a slightly groan in her voice.

“YES!!” Hannah squealed. “and you’ll never guess what he said to me!”

“That you’re good at tennis?” Beth asked rolling her eyes.

“Well, his exact words were…” Beth stopped listening and looked at Sam. She had the same look of disappointment in her eyes, but she still wore a wide grin. Beth crossed her arms, and she did her best to hide how upset she was, but it wasn’t very hard. Though they didn’t get very far, Beth couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy.

 _I love her,_ Beth mused, _I love Sam._

 

* * *

 

Present day

 

Beth was always a light sleeper. Another thing her and Hannah shared. Josh could sleep though a hurricane, but not the twins. Even the slightest noise was enough to wake them.

Beth heard the wiggling of the door handle, and she sat up, groggy and confused. Sam’s name was on her lips, and the sudden burst of reality made her want to cry. She wished she never dreamt again, maybe then she wouldn’t feel so dead inside every time she woke up.

The door handle giggled again, but it was locked.

“What-” Beth muttered to herself, but froze when she heard the person speak.

“Fuck,” she heard them mutter. It didn’t sound right though. It wasn’t a voice Beth recognized. The feeling of being watched flashed back into her mind, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up once again.

Slowly, Beth rose from her bed, making sure not to make a noise. She tiptoed over to the door, avoiding the squeaking hard wood boards on her room floor. She’d snuck out for too many times to be caught in such an amateur way.

As she reached the door, Beth knelt down and looked under the crack of the doorway. The person was wearing boots. Steel toed ones, Beth guessed. He was also wearing jeans judging by the fabric around his ankle, but it was too dark both inside of the room and out in the hall to be sure.

Who ever it was, started to walk away, but Beth couldn't shake the feeling in her gut. If it had been last year, Beth might have assumed someone was playing a prank on her, but no one would dare to do that now, and if they would, Beth would make sure they’d be the last too. _No, something wrong,_ she’d known it since she’d first stepped onto the mountain, but now she was sure.

Beth held her breath, waiting to see if whoever it was was really gone. _Are they waiting for me to leave?_ She wondered, _Do they know that I know? What do I even know?_

Suddenly, and eye appeared under the doorway and Beth jumped back.

“Beth,” An unfamiliar voice said in a mockingly joyful voice. She didn’t get a good look at them, but Beth saw enough. _A white mask, cold eyes, and what was that? teeth?_ It didn’t matter, she jumped to her feet as she heard the man fumble with the lock.

 _There’s a key hidden in Dad’s room,_ Beth remembered as the blood drained from her face. Without a second thought, Beth slid on her sneakers. She looked around for a weapon, but her room was basically empty. _Fuck I should have stayed in Josh’s, he’s probably got twenty knifes hidden in there! No, Beth, Focus!_

With nothing to fight with, that left only one option, flight. Beth flew open her window, a blast of cold air hitting her like a punch to the face. She was on the second floor, too high to jump if she wanted to run. Then, her eyes fell to a drain pipe linked to the wall just outside of her window. Beth wasn’t sure it it would hold her weight, but she knew she could reach it, and the sound of the stranger fumbling with the lock reminded her she had no time to waste.

Beth stuck one arm and one leg out of her window and did her best to get a grip of what she could. Her figurers burned from the cold, and the snow made it impossible for her to get a comfortable grip, but Beth didn’t have time to care and threw the rest of her body out.

Beth fell almost immediately. Her grip was still tight on the storm drain, but her weight and the ice made her slide down so quickly, she might have well have been falling. Her hand quickly became numb and her back hit the snow first. For a moment, she struggled to gain her breath, but nothing was broken. That she knew of yet at least. But she was alive.

 _Get up,_ Her mind screamed, _Get the fuck up._ Her body seemed to be moving too slow however, by the time she managed to lift her back off the snow, she saw the intruder stick his head out of the widow. It was defiantly a mask, his hair looked black, but she couldn’t make out much more in the dark.

The man quickly drew his head in, and Beth knew he was coming for her. Her body ached, and the cold made it hard to move, but she threw herself to her feet. Stumbling through the freshly fallen, and slippery snow, Beth spirited off to freedom.

 _The Shed! There’s got to be a weapon or something in the shed!_ Beth made it to the trail before she froze.

 _Josh,_ she remembered, _Oh god! Where is he?_ A million things started running through her mind, half of them didn’t make sense, but one thought rank clearly above the others. It was the only thing that made sense. _I can’t leave him! I have to find my brother!_

Beth then found herself running up the stair. Her lungs were burning she she couldn’t feel her fingers, but she fumbled with the door aways. It looked her a moment’s longer to get a grip on the door handle, but once she did, she threw herself into the house.

She locked the door behind her, and made her way through the hall she found herself in. But of course, no power, and it was the middle of the night. Her phone was still in her room so she couldn't see much of anything. She'd have to stumble through the hall, hoping not to make any noises because the intruder could very well still be in the house with her.

A part of her was sure he wasn’t, however. He’d seemed pretty hell bent on getting her, and no sane person would run _into_ a house knowing there was an intruder in it. But Beth was never sane when it came to her family. Something she and Josh seemed to share.

 _I’ve been coming here since I was five,_ Beth told herself, _I can find my way through the dark._

She placed her right hand on the wall, and her left directly in front of her. Slowly, Beth moved forward. She managed to avoid almost everything, but she did knock into a small coffee table. The corner his her right in the ovary, and Beth held in a wince. _Oooohhh, keep going,_ she thought as she took another deep breath.

A moment later, she felt her hand move across something wet on the wall. She didn’t think much of it first, probably just some snow, only then she realized it was thicker then water. Slowly, she moved her hand up to her face, an overwhelming sense of dread filling her with each second. In the darkness, she could just barely make out the color red.

Her left hand threw to her mouth, and Beth stopped breathing. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,_ a part of her mind raced, while the other told her not to scream. Instead, she stumbled back, feeling all the strength in her legs vanish. Her back hit the other wall (luckily didn’t make a noise) and Beth felt herself gag at the liquid on her hand.

 _Please don’t be Josh’s,_ Beth prayed as tears stung her eyes. _Please, God, I can’t lose him too._ For the briefest moment, Beth was so caught up in shock and worry, she didn’t move. It was only when her lungs started burning did she realize she wasn’t breathing either.

She tried to do some of the breathing exercises her therapist had taught her, but her mind was drawing a blank. Instead, she shook her head, trying to snap herself out of her own panic.

“Find Josh,” she muttered, not even realizing she was speaking out loud. “Just find him and the others.” She pulled herself together enough to start walking again. A second later, she was in the main hall, and there was just enough light from candles for Beth to make out shapes in the darkness.

Other then the cold, dread, and candle, nothing seemed slightly out of the ordinary. No blood, no bodies, none of her friends. Emily’s bags had moved, but that was about it.

She searched the bottom floor first.

“Josh,” she whispered as she walked around. “Chris?”

She checked the dinning room, the library, everywhere she could think of in her panicked haze, but she didn’t find anyone. Only their old spirit board, and emptiness. Now jogging slightly, Beth hurried back into main hall. The first floor was empty of everything, even any signs of a struggle. _They might be upstairs._

She only made it halfway before two strong arms rapped around her.

“Oh Beth!” the man shouted in her ear. Beth threw her arms up to pry of the arms of her attacker, but he was stronger than her, that much was clear. He lifted her slightly as she started squirming and kicking. He was trying to drag her down the stairs, but she refused think about what would happen once her got her to the bottom.

She fought back with sore arms and aching legs, screaming every second along the way. Beth tried stomping down on his foot, but it was steel toed boots, and he wasn’t even hurt. In fact, it he almost seemed to laugh.

 _Nonnonnononononono,_ her mind screamed. _Is this what happened to Hannah? To Sam? Nonononono._

“Stop!” the man said, but Beth was never good at listening. She kept trying to kick back at his legs, maybe cause him to trip in some way. Beth’s heart was racing by the time he got off of the stairs, and one arm let go of her. She tried to elbow him with the few found looseness of her arm, but something covered her face just before she could.

It was cold, and it made her lungs burn even more. _A gas mask!_ She realized. With each breath, Beth felt herself growing weaker and weaker as while room became darker and darker.

 _No.._ she thought at what she thought was her last moment. _NO!_

Beth threw back her head, hitting the masked intruder right in the nose. The mask slipped off her face, and as he jerked back. With her loose arm, she pushed him back. He stumbled back, gripping his face, and Beth collapsed on the stair, coughing and struggling to breathe.

 _Move,_ her mind growled, but her thoughts were slow and cloudy. Ever movement she made felt as though she were moving through jelly.

“Really?!” The man hissed. Beth tried crawling up the stairs, but the man grabbed at her ankle. Beth took ahold of the railing of the stairs. She let out a small groan as the man tried to pull her down, her leg still throbbing from the fall. She kicked at him, trying desperately to get free.

She managed to kick one of his hands, and his grip lessened as he pulled that hand away. Wincing slightly. She kicked again, only to feel him grab her other leg. With one violent whip, Beth’s grip slipped and she started being dragged down the stairs.

“STOP!” Beth screeched as she arms hit each step with a painful back. Once she was finally off, the intruder tired again to put the mask on her face. Only he was in such a hurry to sulfate her, he forgot about her arms.

Just as the mask touched her skin, Beth punched him right in the dick. He recoiled back, falling to the floor, making much louder cry of pain then before. Beth didn’t have time to celebrate.

 _You’re trapped upstairs,_ she remembered, _he has the keys._ Beth rose to her feet, ready to race towards the back door, but filled with adrenaline and still dizzy from the gas, her legs gave out on her after only a couple of steps.

She stumbled forward, and only ended up tumbling down the stairs leading to the basement. Her arms took the worse of it, but her whole body ached and her head was ringing.

“Lizzie!” She heard the intruder yell, sounding a little more than a little pissed off, and all Beth knew was that she had to run.

She stumbled to her feet, using the guardrail to stabilize herself. Just as she was about to hurry up the stair to make her way back onto the ground floor, the intruder was at the top of the stair.

His steps there slow, and Beth could tell he was still feeling the pain of her punch. She might have been proud of herself if she wasn’t so damn terrified.

On unsteady legs, and a foggy mind, Beth found herself running deeper into the basement. She ran through the theater room, and down the broken stairs and towards the old hotel. All the while she heard footsteps trailing behind her, and her loudly beating heart, or perhaps it was her sharp panic breaths, she couldn’t be sure.

She locked the door behind her, and was ready for the drop into the hotel. The door was just as heavy as she remembered, but filled with terror, opening it felt just a little bit harder.

 _Run,_ she commanded her still fuzzy mind. _Fucking run._

So she did. Beth ran down the hall, but then froze as she reached the end of it. Feeling the weight of the world on her chest, she stopped to catch her breath, trying to make sense of the madness.

 _No one else was there,_ she realized, _or if they were, they were caught by the guy._ Her skin crawled at the thought, but she refused to accept Josh was captured. _Not him, I can’t lose him too._

She leaned against the wall, and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Moments later, things started to become clearer and her memories of the place started flooding back.

The three of them were always banned from exploring the old hotel. It was too dangerous, or something, and sadly, vacations were the only time Bod and Melinda Washington ever bothered to watch their kid.

 _Josh would always swipe the keys from them when they were sleeping,_ Beth remembered, _and we would come down in the middle of the night._ Hannah was always terrified of the place and would squeal at every noise.

Beth and Josh, on the other hand, they loved it. Josh loved the terrifying atmosphere, and Beth saw it as an adventure. She felt like Lara Croft, exploring a long forgotten city with mountains of gold at the end. It made her feel brave. It made her feel powerful.

Standing there now, all she felt was helpless. A stupid, weak little girl who wasn’t as brave as she thought. It was her sibling that made her brave. She was brave so Hannah felt safe, and she was brave so Josh wouldn’t tease her. _They’re all I am, and now their gone._

Of course there was Sam, but she never made Beth feel brave. She made her feel safe and vulnerable. Like she didn’t keep to be the strong one anymore.

_But I’m alone, and I need to find Josh._

Feeling a little clearer and a little stronger too, Beth was about to make her way deeper into the hotel, when she swore she heard the slightest noise, followed by the slightest movement down the end of the hall. It was hard to tell in all the darkness, and her mind could very well be playing tricks on her. It was then, another memory popped into her mind.

 _There’s more than one way in here!_ She remembered. Josh always told her and Hannah about it, but he never showed them where. _He always did love his secrets._

Beth held her breath as she backed up to the wall.

 _I’m fucked, I’m fucked. I’m fucking fucked._ She her back touched the wall, she felt the cold smoothness of metal through her shirt. Turing around, she saw and empty old elevator shaft.

 _It’s nothing, just run!_ Her head told her. But her gut was singing a different song, and Beth knew all to well the effects of listening to her head over her gut. Without a second thought. She climbed it, and a moment later, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

They echoed off the empty walls, and Beth couldn’t tell from which direction they were coming from, and Beth shut her eyes and held her breath and prayed she didn’t just get herself killed.

“Ohhh, Lizzie.” The intruder seemed to purr. He smacked something against what she assumed was the gas tank, and called out her much hated nickname again. This time much, much angrier.

“LIZZIE!”

The beating of her heart filled her ears. It was so loud, she was sure he would hear it, and so she slowly placed her hand over her chest. Too afraid to open them, she kept her eyes shut, and waited.

There was a clanging noise, and shortly after, she heard the man shout “fuck!”. Even then she did not open her eyes, she waited and waited. She still didn’t move after his footsteps had faded away.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted her brother, she wanted her sister and her girlfriend back, but all she could do was sit and wait. Only daring to breath when her lungs burned too much not too.


	2. Abel and Cain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back at it with Chapter Two!! the third chapter hasn't been fully completed yet (so naughty me, I broke my own rules) but from the looks of it, there will be a forth chapter. So I'm just gonna change that. Thanks so much for everyone's support. This is one of my most kudo-ed stories in much a short amount of time, so I hope ya'll like this chapter!!
> 
> But enough of me talking. Enjoy!

After what felt like an eternity later, Beth crawled out of her little safe spot and found an old vent she remembered finding years ago. Josh always dared her to climb in it, but she never had the guts too, well, not until that day.

Her adrenaline has long faded, and her body seemed to ache everywhere. Her head hurt the worst, but the vents were cold (so cold in fact that it was burning her skin even through her clothes) and her aching dulled the colder she felt. Beth couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad.

A mountain of dust covered the vent. It was so thick, she felt it filling her nose and her throat. She’d managed to suppress her sneezes, still to afraid to make a noise, but suppressing her coughs was much harder. Most of the time she coughed into her shirt, but it still felt much to loud for her liking.

At one point, while slowly crawling forward, she saw a rat up head. The slight of it grossed her out a little, but she was barely affected by it after the night she’s been having. She simply moved forward, expecting it to run away.

It did run, but Beth hadn’t expected it to run on top of her. It’s little feet scampered over her shoulder and across her back, and Beth jumped, banging her head on the top of the vent. She moved her hand over her lips to hold in the cry of pain and disgust, only to feet the dust that covered her hand cling to her lips.

Beth spat out what she could, and whipped the wet dust with the back of her hand, but it was only slightly less dirty than before.

She continued forward, feeling more and more numb as she did. Driven by only one thing, her brother.

Eventually, she saw light, and slowly moved towards it. More and more aware of every noise she made every time she dragged her body forwards. When she reached it, she turned around and kicked it open, thankful for the fact she was wearing shoes.

Desperate for fresh air, she didn’t hesitate to crawl out of the vent. Her whole outfit was half soaked from the snow, and half covered in a dirt and dust mixture. Everything was ruined, but Beth wasn’t the type to care about that. The only thing she cared about was her hat. She took it off for a moment, and winced at the sight of dust on it. She wouldn’t accept it was ruined and just told herself it would wash out. She placed it on her head and kept moving.

There were lights on, and while she was thankful for it, she reminded high on guard. _We never turned the power on,_ she remembered. Taking a few steps forward, she saw plans hanging on the wall. Beth paused to look over them quickly, but what caught her eye the most was a what looked like a fake saw trap.

 _This is his lair!_ She realized stumbling backwards. She wanted to crawl right back into her vent, but then she’d just end back at nowhere, waiting helplessly for the intruder to find her.

Instead, she decided to get out of there was fast as possible. Beth hurried past a desk and shelve, only to freeze as she saw what was behind it. A shrine.

All hung up onto a board, Beth saw the smiling faces of her girlfriend and sister. There were several pictures of them both in fact. There was one of Hannah, that Beth could just make out the side of her head next to her sisters, clearly having been cropped out. There was one of Sam. She was smiling and laughing unaware of the camera. Beth recognized that picture best of all. She’d taken that shortly before they started dating.

Perhaps it was a bit creepy, but Beth saw her standing there looking so beautiful. She was talking with Josh, laughing so hard at his stupid jokes, and Beth wanted so desperately for that to be her. She snuck a photo of the two of them, but Josh had been cropped out, just as Beth had been with Hannah.

There was tennis ribbons that once belonged to Hannah hanging up, and a pressed flower that Sam used to collect. She’s take a flower from every mountain she climbed of place she’d been and preserve them so she’d never forget it. It was one of Sam’s and Beth knew it. For a moment, she felt ashamed she not noticing it has gone missing.

Over all the picture and memorabilia was the words “NEVER FORGET”, and that’s when it all hit Beth like a ton of bricks. _This is what happened to them!_ She fumed, _he killed them!! HE FUCKING KILLED THEM!!!_

Whatever fear she felt instantly faded. All now she felt was a red-hot rage and a burning desire for vengeance. No, she didn’t feel the cold anymore, in fact, she couldn’t remember ever feeling stronger.

_By the end of tonight, I’m going to fucking kill him._

She hurried back into the lair, and began searching for clues. If she could find out who the fucker was, he couldn’t hid behind that damn mask of his anymore.

She rummaged the place, not longer terrified of being caught. Eventually, she found Josh’s phone on the shelf, and her rage was gone and fear became her friend once again.

 _Nonononono,_ her mind screamed. Her hands started to shake and tears burned her eyes. _No he can’- Not him too._

It slipped through her finger and fell down on the shelf. Whipping her eyes, Beth shook her head, trying to push the thoughts from her mind.

 _He could have just dropped it,_ she told herself _that it, Josh just dropped it and the fucker found it. Josh is fine. He’s safe._

Paranoia lingered, but she forced herself over towards the desk, searching for any more clues to keep her mind off of her fears.

As she opened the drawer, all it made her feel was worse.

 _Josh’s medical record?_ She thought as she opened it. She read it quickly, but most of it she already knew. She remembered when he became worse, and when he stated to take medication, but the doctors and what pills he was taking she never knew.

She never asked.

Her eyes fell on an all to familiar date. 04/05/2014. Two months after Sam and Hannah want missing. _Two months after they died,_ Beth knew now.

 

* * *

 

 

One Year Ago

 

There was only so much entertainment Beth could find forcing herself to stare at the blank white walls. Josh was lying in his bed in front, and to the left of her. He was doing his best not to look at her either.

They were surrounded by white, and yet somehow Josh managed to look paler. Beth didn’t however. Her eyes were bright red, and her cheeks puffy and pink. She wasn’t crying now, but it was obvious to everyone that she had been.

Beth wasn’t sure what was worse, how white the walls were of how quiet to room. Their parents won’t there, they were arguing with Josh’s physiatrist outside. Originally they had been directly outside of the door, and Beth could hear every word they said.

Josh didn’t even flinch at the words. But every time Beth heard them mention “suicide.” She wanted to scream. Eventually she did, and they decided to talk farther away from the room. The silence hurt, but it was better then hearing that word.

She was thankful she wouldn’t be alone for long. The first person she had called when Josh woke up was Chris. He was in class, and for what Beth gathered, he’d skipped the rest of the day and was driving there as fast as he could.

Beth was horrible with Josh when he was like this, and Chris, though he loved Josh like he was his brother, was just as bad. The three of them would most likely end up in an awkward silence much like the one she was experiencing now, but just having him there would help Josh a little. If not, it would at least help herself.

Sam was the only one who was ever good with him when he was as bad as this. She always knew what to do. But Sam was gone, and no one was left to help him. _Hell, no one’s left to help me._

As she thought that, her phone buzzed. Josh spared her a glance as she read the text, but then returned his gaze to space. It was Chris, well no. The text was from Chris’s phone, but it was from Ashley.

_We’re pulling in now. This is Ashley. btw, Jess and Matt are with us. Room 231, right? We got him some chocolate and a bear is that ok?_

Beth stared at the phone for a while. Of course Chris was bringing Ashley. She wasn’t sure why she was shocked. It was still a punch to the gut nonetheless. _They destroy my family and they’re coming here now. They don’t have the fucking right._

“Chris will be here soon,” she told Josh anyways. Her voice was shaky at best. He didn’t look at her. “I think he picked up some of that chocolate you like.”

He didn’t respond.

“Some of the others will be with him,” Beth tried again. “Is that okay?” Josh didn’t even blink. She stared at him for a while, seeing if he would say something, anything, but he didn’t, and a rage was growing inside of her every passing second.

“Earth to Josh?”

Nothing.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Beth asked. “Josh will you just say something to me? Anything?”

.

.

.

“Hannah was _my_ twin! Sam was _my_ girlfriend! And what? Now you think you can just fucking give up too?!? What the actual fuck, Josh!?” Beth spat. “You’re the only thing I’ve got left, and guess what! I. LOST. THEM. TOO! HOW SELFISH CAN YOU GET?” now Josh was looking directly at her. His blue eyes looking dull and lifeless.

“I’m sorry,” Josh muttered. Beth regretted her words instantly. She couldn’t help how angry she was, but she knew she couldn’t take it out on Josh. _Not in the state he’s in._

“I didn’t-“ she was cute off by a tear trailing don her cheek. It was a little funny, she didn’t think she could possibly cry anymore after all the tears she’s shed in the past two months. “Josh, I’m sorry. I’m just so…” she placed her head into her hands.

“They’re fucking coming here. Ashley, Matt, Jess… They get to go home, and go back to their fucking normal lives as if this never happened! Like they aren’t responsible for what happened, and…” she shook her head. “Our lives are ruined and they don’t have to deal with any consequences.”

A part of Beth wished they were dead, another part of her knew that she didn’t really want that. _I just want them back…_

The two returned to their silence, this time neither even glancing at the other. Their pain filled the air, and they just let themselves drown in it. Never fighting for a breath or relief.

A few minutes later, Chris stuck his head into the room, and his face lit up at the sight of Josh, alive and well. Josh smiled at him, but Beth could still see the empty look in his eyes. Ashley came in next, some chocolate in hand, and Jess and Matt came in after, Jess carrying a stuffed bear, Matt a balloon. Beth felt the overwhelming urge to stab it with a pen.

Jess ran up to hug him, with glossy eyes, and Ashley’s grin looked even more forced than Josh’s. _She’s never been a good liar._ Almost as if knowing Beth was thinking of her, Ashley turned her way. She looked like she was about to say something, but Beth quickly told no one in particular that she was getting some food at the cafeteria.

Chris looked worried for her, but Beth ignored him and hurried out. Clutching her hands the whole way there.

 

* * *

 

 

Present Day

 

Beth closed the file and put it right back were she found it. She wondered why the hell the fucker would have Josh’s file, but she figured he must have found it while lurking around the house.

Fueled by rage, she searched a bit more, only to find nothing. Nothing that told her who he was. Not letting herself get discouraged, she moved towards the exit, and found more things in the little hallway.

There was a recorder, and it looked as if it had something recorded, and a doorway with a small eye window for her to peek though. She peered in, only to see the man. Him and his disgusting mask.

Every part of Beth wanting to run in there and beat him to death, but the only part of her that didn’t, her sane part, knew she’d be the one dead. _At least I’ll be with Hannah and Sam again,_ she thought instantly. The guilt came immediately after. _No, I have to find Josh. I can’t leave him._

She considered playing the recorder, but Beth wasn’t sure how loud it was, the psycho in the other room might be able to hear it. _It’s not like he’s recorded a confession anyways,_ Beth thought as she continued forward.

She hurried through the halls, looking for a way out. The farther she went, however, and less and less familiar things looked, and the less confident she felt about finding an exit. _We were always too scared to go this far._

Eventually, she finds an unlocked room. The door was heavy, but Beth was never a week girl. On the other side, she jumps as she sees a humanoid shape, but wanted to kick herself when she realized what it was.

 _Why is a dummy tied to a chair?_ She notices its wearing some of her old clothes, and Beth crosses her arms, suddenly feeling the coldness of fear again. _He went thought my things._ The thought made her skin crawl.

There was a camera set up, and Beth felt even sicker than before. _Did he record them before he killed them? Does he watch it so he can relive it over and over and over…._

Tears pooled in her eyes, and Beth tried to think about Josh instead. _I have to be strong, for him,_ she told herself, _I need to find him._

There was a door set up past the camera and dummy, and being every other door she found was locked, Beth didn’t really have a choice but to try it. _I saw him not to far back, he could be coming this way any second._

Even with that thought, Beth slowly walked towards the door. It was difficult to see, but not impossible. Still, Beth was prepared for anything and everything to pop out in front of her.

Carefully she lifted her hand, feeling her heart race as she felt the cold metal handle.

 _OH FUCK!_ She jumped back escaping the grip around her ankle. Instantly, Beth tried to kick at it, only for the hand to quickly retract, and for Beth to stumble backwards, too shocked to even scream.

“Beth!” Someone muttered sounding just as terrified as she felt. She knew the voice all to well.

“Mike?” Beth said. He was in the next room over, which seemed to be below this one. There was a railed up window between the two rooms. Beth had to kneel down to look at him, but he was standing up.

“What the fucks wrong with you?!” She whisper yelled. “Don’t sneak up on me when there’s a fucking-“ she took a breath. She hated Mike, she really did. And for a moment, Beth found herself wishing he’d been the one the psycho had found last year and not Hannah and Sam. _You deserve it._

Of course, as much as she wished that, she knew she would be safer at Mike’s side.

“Thank God,” she muttered to herself.

“It’s okay,” He whispered back, looking though the window to see if anyone was behind her. “You okay?”

 _Fucking peachy,_ she wanted to say, but instead she held her tongue.

“Wait, where’s Jessica?” his face dropped instantly, and for a moment, Beth thought she might actually see the great Michael Munroe cry. “She’s not with you?” Beth asked, feeling the blood drain from her face.

For a moment, Mike didn’t say a word, and Beth felt her heart grow heavier with each passing second. _Nononononononono!_

“Jessica is dead.” He said, looking down at the ground. All the air seemed to be pulled from her lungs, and she’d lost her ability to speak.

 _I hated her, but I never. No, no, no… She can’t – not Jess too._ It was then, Beth realized a part of her still cared for Jess. She’d been convinced that she was dead to her, but now that she was actually dead…

Beth wasn’t sure if she’d ever been done losing people she care about. Maybe the world was just out to get her, to make her suffer. _The world can fuck off, but it won’t take my brother from me._

“He killed her, Beth,” he continued, his voice cracking slightly. “There’s some maniac on this mountain who is trying to kill us. All of us. And I swear to God, when everyone is safe and accounted for I’m gonna hunt that _fucker_ down and rip his off one at a god damn time.” He spoke so fast the words seem to blur together, but Beth could feel his rage radiating off of him, and it was contagious. All of her shock and grief melted away.

“Mike, listen,” Beth said, her voice as sharp as dagger. “That guy, he fucking attacked me.” Mike’s eyes grew wide. “I managed to get away, but I found his fucking lair and I think….” The words were caught in her throat.

Tears pooled in her eyes, and now it was Beth’s turn to look away. She’d known it to be true for a long time now, but saying them out loud never hurt any less.

“I think he killed Sam and Hannah,” she whispered.

“Jesus Christ!”

“I though this, like, shrine to the two of them of something, and I found things from the lodge. He fucking ransacked my house!”

“What the fuck is going on around here?” Mike said, sounding more exasperated than confused. “Beth, hey, there’s a door here. It won’t open. Can you unlock it from your side?”

Beth didn’t say a word and stood to her feet. She hurried out of the room and found two doors at the bottom of some stairs. Each just opposite of each other. Sure enough, the one on Mike’s side was locked with a piece of wood laying across the door.

Beth threw the thing off, feeling a little more confident making loud noises knowing she wasn’t alone anymore. And opened the door.

Mike took a step back as she walked in, and she got a full look at him now. He looked completely wrecked. His nice clothes were replaced by a ratty green jacket, his face was scratched up, a little blood dripping from everywhere, and dirt was caked onto his face.

“Hey…” Mike said it almost like a sigh of relief. Beth felt exactly the same way, but then she remembered who it was, and her rage only few stronger. _I hate him, but I need to work with him now._ She was going to be sick.

“You look like shit.” Mike looked down at his outfit, and for a moment, Beth thought she saw a small smirk on his face.

“Nice to see you too.” Mike said sounding more than a little amused.

“Holy Shit!” Beth felt her hand fly up to her mouth. “Your hand!” it was rapped up and Beth could see the blood but no little bumps where his fingers should be.

He lifted his hand, examining it as if he’d forgotten about it. Beth figured if her lost two of her fingers, she’d want to forget about it too.

“I’m fine,” he lied effortlessly. “We just need to round everybody up, make sure that guy doesn’t get to any one el-“ They were cute off by the sound of screaming. Beth’s blood ran cold, and she saw Mike’s face drain of blood.

Both of them shared the same thought, _Fuck._

“Is that crying?” Mike asked. Beth didn’t even bother to answer. She didn’t want to wait to find out. Following the noise, Beth realized it was coming from the door opposite of them.

She tried to push at the door, but it was too heavy to push of her own. She turned to ask Mike for help, only to find him to her left, already pushing. They slammed into it at the same time, causing the door to fly open. Her shoulder killed, but what was that compared to every other aching parts of her body.

Light turned on in the room, and for a moment, Beth became blind.

“No! no no no! Get away!” She heard a familiar voice sob. _Ashley._

Her eyes came back just in time to see Chris pulled the trigger on the psycho. Her ears rang, but as the third one went off, she for a moment convinced herself it was over. But when had the world ever been that kind to Beth?

Chris kept pulling until the gun was out of bullets, and the psycho just stood there, his arms open mockingly. Beth knew he was smiling under that mask of him. It made her want to scream.

“Oh Chris…” He said in his inhuman voice. “Oh chris, chris, chris, chris.”

Beth wanted to run to her friends side, but found her feet frozen to the ground as he walked closer to them. She wasn’t breathing.

“What the fuck?” Chris cried.

“Oh you’ve heard of blanks before.” He mocked. “I mean, really?”

Beth doesn’t remember much after that. His mask was off, but Beth found herself too weak to stand. There was laughing, and angry voices, but Beth couldn’t make out the words. Mike walked forward without her. He didn’t look like he believed it for a moment either.

“Josh…” Mike said, as if coming to terms with it.

“Ohhhh very good,” He laughed. “everyone of you, you got my name.” Beth kept her hands over her lips to keep herself from puking. She thought she was crying, but she wasn’t sure. She couldn’t feel much of anything at that moment.

“and after all you’ve been though! Good-good-good-good.” He sounded exactly like Josh, but it couldn’t be. _That can’t be my brother, it just cant._

Mike made quick work of Chris’s and Ashley restraints and Beth struggled to breath. _Get up,_ she told herself as Josh began muttering nonsense. _Get up!_

 _But why? Josh was the only thing I had left and now… he couldn’t have killed Jess. He wouldn’t…_ And Beth instantly dropped the idea that the psycho killed Hannah and Sam. She wouldn’t entrain it for even a moment.

Never the less, Beth rose, feeling more like a ghost than a human. _More like a shadow of my twin than myself._

“I don’t know if you noticed this, Josh, but none of us are laughing!” Mike growled at something Josh said. Beth placed herself between Mike and Ashley, but stayed far back from them. As far as she could get from the man who looked like her brother.

“Oh come, come-come-come-come. Why the long faces?”

_I should have know._

“Come on! It’s good the get the heart racing every now and then, right?”

_How did I not see this?_

He muttered more nonsense she couldn’t hear over the beating of her heart. Something about gore, and fake bodies. She didn’t really care. _This is all my fault._

“J-Josh?” Beth said, her voice cracking. All eyes turned towards her, and Josh stared at her with his blue eyes wide with excitement. _He’s enjoying this,_ perhaps that was what took her off guard the most. “What did you do?”

He looked annoyed at that. _This isn’t my brother. Where is he really?_

“Oh c’mon, Beth,” he laughed. “this is exactly what you wanted!” He took a step towards her and she took a step back. “What _we_ wanted! A little, insy bit, of payback -“

“no, no”

“- so we can all be even now.”

“Josh…” Her voice trailed off, losing her words somewhere in her throat. Instead, all she could do was suppress a sob trying to force its way out.

“Come on!!” he shouted to the everyone. “Come one! It was just for fun! I mean, so you got a little egg on your face, right? Nobody got hurt!”

“What are you talking about you ass hat?” Mike shouted. He was still furious, but he sounded far worse when he was threatening the masked psycho before knowing who he was.

 _I wish it had been a stranger, too. I wished that they’d actually killed Hannah and Sam and they didn’t die because of a stupid accident. I wish I could kill them._ Maybe then she’d find a little peace. But alas, she didn’t think she’d know peace ever again.

“Jessica IS FUCKING DEAD!” _Josh couldn’t have…_ one part of her mind argued.

 _But if not him then who?_ The other reasoned.

There was a dead beat of silence in the air, as if it was dawning on Josh just as much as it was Chris and Ashley.

“What?” He asked.

“Did you hear me?” Mike asked, stalking towards him. “Jessica is dead. And YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING PAY YOU DICK!” Beth could only jump as Mike slammed Josh with the butt of a gun.

 _Where did he get the gun?_ But instead of asking, Beth ran to her brother. He was out cold, and Mike loomed over him looking murderous.

“Fuck off!” Beth shouted as she shoved Mike back. He turned his glare on her, but Beth didn’t blink and knelt down by Josh’s side. He laid limp on the floor. _How could I let it get this bad?_

Beth didn’t have it in her to go with Chris and Mike to the damn shed. She couldn’t bear to look at him any more. Every time she did, over and over again she kept hearing what Mike said. _Jessica is dead._

The thought of Josh killing Jess, it was too much. She wanted to scream and cry and punch someone (maybe Mike) in the face. But instead, all Beth could do was sit on the couch never saying a word.

She was staring at the floor, and yet she couldn’t see it. If there was noise going on around her, Beth didn’t hear it. The only noise was, _Jessica is dead,_ over and over again in her head like a song that just wouldn’t stop.

 _It’s my fault,_ she thought, _It’s my fault it’s all my fault._

She told the guys she’d look after Ashley, who was as pale as a ghost, and covered in bright red blood. At first, she took a seat far away from Beth, but the longer the spent alone together, the closer she scooted over towards her. Beth never complained, but just kept staring on ahead.

“B-Beth?” Ashley said in a weak voice. It was just broken enough to pull her from her trance. Looking up at the girl, Beth couldn’t remember her even looking so tiny. Her hair was wild, her eyes red and pooling with tears. She was covered with dirt, just as Beth was, only instead, of a bunch of bruises, Ashley sported a single black eye. It was swollen up, and only made the tears fall easier from it.

Beth wanted to hug her. Not because she’d forgiven her, but because she’s all was been stronger when she is looking after someone. _And no I have no one left, all because Josh killed Jess and I didn’t stop it._

“Be-eth, I-“ A sob escaped her lips, and Beth decided to take that hug after all. She moved in as close as she could and pulled her in close. Ashley was curled up into a ball, her head landing somewhere on Beth chest. She never hugged her back, though, she was to busy holding herself to return the hug.

“It’s okay,” Beth said, willing her voice to be soothing. She failed and it ended up sounding forced, but Ashley didn’t seem t notice.

“I – I – I –“ She kept crying. Shaking so violently, Beth thought she might slip from her grasp. Tears pooled in Beth’s eyes, knowing exactly what she was trying to say.

“This is al-ll my fault!” She screamed. “I’m so sorry. I’m s-sorry. I-It as supposed t-to be a joke! It w-wasn’t supposed to..” Her words became jumbled, and Beth couldn’t understand her anymore. She couldn’t be certain, but Beth thought she was just apologizing over and over again.

 _It’s not you’re fault. It’s mine,_ she wanted to tell her, but instead, she started crying herself. Beth tried to hid it at first, keeping it as silent as she could, but the longer Ashley blubbered on, the harder it became. Beth wasn’t sure when, but Ashley started hugging her back. She pulled her into a tight hug and Beth was crying into her shoulder just as Ashley was her.

“I-I-I’m sor-rry!” Ashley screamed in her ear. “and n-n-now J-Josh…” _He killed Jess. Oh god, how could he?_

“Ashley? Beth?” A voice said. Beth twister her head, just breaking their hug enough for her to look behind Ashley. There Chris was, standing there, looking as disturbed as them.

Beth might have hugged him too if it won’t for the fact Chris wasn’t much of a hugger. Still, Ashley and Beth’s embrace broke off, Ashley lifting her knees to her chest on the couch. Whatever moment they shared had passed, and whatever it was, and for however brief it was, Beth was thankful for it.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, causing her mascara to run.

“H-How are thing?” Ashley asked, trying her best to steady her voice. Beth didn’t want to know. Instead, she stood to her feet, Ashley’s apology making her remember something very important.

“I’ll be right back,” she told the others in a hollow voice.

“You sure?” Chris asked with a voice just as bad.

“I’ll be fine.” _After all, the real threat is out of the way._

Slowly Beth made her way up the stairs, feeling every muscle ache with every step she took. The pain was nothing compared to her chest though. Her heart felt so heavy, it felt as though it would break through her rib cage. Breathing was painful, but so automatic that she didn’t allow herself to think about it. She didn’t want to think much of anything any more.

Beth made her way up to her room to find the door still open. _How rude he left the door open,_ she thought humorlessly. On her dresser, she found exactly what she was looking for, the Polaroid picture Ashley had given her.

There was Sam, Hannah, and Beth all immortalized in a state of joy. Frozen in a time before the world fell apart. _Is this what being alone really felts like._ It wasn’t missing someone, or being away from others, it was just emptiness. Nothing and no one left you loved.

_Josh will go to jail, and I’ll have nothing. Nothing but this fucking picture._

She wanted to burn it. She didn’t deserved to have it, and she didn’t need the painful reminder of all that she lost. Instead she stuffed the picture into the pocket of her flannel. Then, she made her way down the stairs.

As Beth did, there was a banging on the door. Beth froze in momentary panic, but then there was a shout.

“Let me in! Let me in!”

“Is that-“ Ashley asked, but Beth cut her off.

“Emily?”

Chris ran towards the door, and Beth and Ashley sprinted after him. She kept banging away shouting, and when Chris opened the door, she was so desperate to get in she fell to the ground. Beth and Ashley tried to help her to her feet, but she kept frantically trying to crawl away from the door, shouting for Chris to shut it.

He locked it shut, and Beth and Ashley managed to drag Emily to her feet. Seeing Emily safe brought her some comfort, but her feelings for the girl hadn’t changed _._

“Em, are you alright?” Chris asked. The four of them head back towards the couch.

“I didn’t think that I’d make it,” Emily said her voice weak and just barely trembling.

“You were screaming bloody murder!” Then, the four of them all spoke at once. Ashley insisting to know where Matt was, Beth asking what happened, Emily ramming on about vague nonsense. Chris, on the other hand, did his best to make sense of it all.

“Em, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I don’t feel anything. I just need to calm down. It’s was moving so damn fast.”

“What?”

“I just had to get away.”

“Away from what?” Beth found herself asking.

“T-There was this thing,” He voice was shaking, and Beth felt her chest grow a little heavier.

“Listen, Emily, It was Josh. He-“ she tried to explain, but was cut off.

“You’re not listening to me,” Emily said frustration growing in her voice.

“Wait, Em,” Chris said. “Where’s Matt is he okay.” She shook her head slightly and looked to the ground, and Beth fear grew. _Nononono._

“Matt- Oh god. We couldn’t use the cable car so we climbed the tower and then it fell and we were down in the mines, like way down. Down in this terrifying freaking mine shaft.” Emily’s words seem to spit out of her mouth all at once.

“Hold on. Hold on-“ Chris tried, but Emily kept rambling.

“A-And then it was Matt and me down there and…” she paused. “Oh god I think Matt might be dead.” She sighed.

“Wait what?” Chris asked. Beth on the other hand was too shocked to speak. _Oh god, not him too._

“Emily, what happened?” Ashley asked, her voice fearful. _Matt and her were close._ Beth never was, especially after what happened, but… _when will this nightmare end?_

“I-I was walking down there in the mines,” Emily stumbled to continue, “and it was dark and I found this pile and there was a head, and,” The numbness came back almost instantly.

 _A head … her head._ Beth couldn’t hold it in any longer, she jumped up and ran towards a trash bin they kept in the corner of the room. Ashley cried, Chris was still in shock, but all Beth could do was puck what was little was left undigested from hours before. Even after she’d puked up all she could, Beth kept dry heaving through tears.

“Beth…” someone said. She wasn’t sure who but she couldn’t stop shaking, and she couldn’t see anything through her teary eyes.

“Em!” Mike shouted, panting through his words. Beth, managed to stop her dry heaving just in time to see the two of them hug. Or what she could see of them anyways. “You made it!” He sounded so relieved, and Beth wondered if he’d still sound like that after she told him what she found. _A head, and her glasses._

“Oh God, Mike,” Emily cried, sounded just as relived as him.

“What about Matt?” Mike asked.

“We’re trying to figure that out.” Ashley explained.

“Yeah and there was this _‘monster_ ’ that was chasing her…” Chris added

“She’s all messed up, guys.” Mike said, his arms still loosely holding onto Emily’s. _What if it wasn’t real? Josh laid a lot of trick and traps, it could be another one of those,_ Beth tried to reason as she thought of what Emily had found. _No, no, he wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t cross that line._

But then again, he’d killed Jess and, if Matt really was dead, he was at the very least indirectly reasonable for it. Beth never imagined in the slightest Josh would ever be capable of doing that. _Me, maybe, but not him._

No the head had to be real. The realization made Beth want to puke her whole damn stomach out.

“Emily,” Mike continued, in a patronizing voice. “hey, Em?” He was cut off by a knocking at the door.

“Whoa,” Chris said as they all jumped. Beth rose to her feet and scurried next to Chris, trying to get a better look at the back door. It was too dark to make out who it was.

“Who can that be?” Mike whispered.

“Josh?” Beth and Ashley said at the same time.

“Jess?” Chris suggested right after them. Mike’s lips grew thin for a moment, and his eyes hard.

“It’s not Jess,” He said over his shoulder. His was voice flat, and Beth understood that emptiness far to well.

“Sorry man, but who is it?”

“I don’t know!” Mike whisper yelled, “We should check it out.”

“I got your back,” Chris said.

“Good.” The two of them started walking towards the door, and Beth might have joined them, if not for Emily’s frantic expression and Ashley hanging onto her sleeve. At least, that was what she told herself.

In reality, she was too scared to go with them. She trusted Chris, but knew he wasn’t physically capable of defending himself and her. Mike on the other hand was the reverse. Either way, she felt much safer huddled closer to the girls than she did going towards the door. Even if she did still hate Emily as was now conflicted on Ashley.

The two spoke for a moment, and Mike handed Chris over the gun. They moved slowly. Beth was glad they were being cautious, but the tension of if all made her heart race.

The next thing Beth knew, the door flew open, and Chris was on the ground. The guy shouted something, and Beth’s heart only speed up as the gun was ripped from Chris’s hands. On instinct, she twisted her wrist so that Ashley was no longer holding onto her sleeve, but Beth grabbing her wrist. She was ready make a break for it, only fear stopped her in her tracks.

Mike and Chris backed up toward them, airing their hands slightly. The unwelcomed guest locked the door behind him, and stepped into the light.

“Okay everybody just calm down.” he said, sound more annoyed than menacing.

 _Wait,_ Beth realized, _Is this who I think it is?_

“Now, just move over there,” He said as Mike and Chris scurried back. “Go on, move. Let me say what I came to say.” Then it was the five of them in the living room again. Them and the stranger, _only he’s not a stranger._ “I’m here to tell you what you’re up against on being back on this mountain.”

 

* * *

 

 

Six Years Ago

 

Beth was more than upset, she was fuming.

Once again, it was time for their annual trip to their winter cabin. She had been looking forward to the clean, sharp winter air, the noise of only the woods, and playing in the snow with her siblings, but that was all now ruined.

Beth sat in the back of the car, smooshed up against the window while Hannah had her back turned to her, talking to Sam who was at the opposite side of Beth. Above them in the double seater, was Chris an Josh. Chris was playing some video game, and Josh was leaning over the aisle to watch him. They might have been competing, but Beth didn’t care. She was too busy mopping.

Chris was a welcomed addition. With his mom always at work and his distinct absence of a dad, he was over their house more often than he wasn’t. Of course, Their parents were just about absent in their lives. The three of them were basically raised by several different nannies over the course of the years.

The four of them, Chris included, always like to hid from her and play stupid pranks on whoever their nanny was at the moment. If they were too “intense” for Hannah, she’d start crying and it was Beth’s job to calm her down.

It’s just always what Beth did, she looked after Hannah. Of course, now, Hannah didn’t need Beth anymore. No, she was perfectly happy with new kid Samantha Giddings. The annoying plucky vegan who just seemed to ruin everything. Beth wasn’t sure what Hannah saw in her. Beth didn’t really care; she just hoped her sister came to her senses soon.

Sadly, soon wasn’t soon enough, and Sam was dragged along on their trip, and since Josh had Chris and Hannah was busy gushing over Sam, Beth would be spending the week all by herself.

So yes, Beth Washington was not ashamed to admit she was pissed off. It wasn’t hard to be jealous when your siblings fucking adored a stranger and ignored you. Beth was used to Josh ignoring her. The two of them fought too often for her not to know what the silent treatment was, but Hannah she expected better from. That was _her twin._ They shared everything, and knew each other better than they knew themselves.

_I guess I was wrong._

Beth counted the words Hannah spoke to her as they made their way up the mountain. It totaled 3 words. “Oh, thanks, Beth,” she said when Beth handed her one of the gloves the fell out of her pocket.

Even Josh and Chris, who were enamored with their damn game, spoke to her more. “I can smell the piss face you got on from all the way over here,” and “Did you guys fix the computer up there yet? I wanna show Josh something”.

Almost immediately after getting to the top of the mountain. Sam declared a snowball fight. _No!_ Beth wanted to shout, _that’s not how this goes! We always put our clothes away first, then play!_ But then Sam gathered up snow in her hands, and Beth knew that damn girl already ruined the trip and it hadn’t been five minutes.

Sam dropped her bag in the snow and threw it right at Josh. It hit him in this chest, and laughing, he returned the fire. But Josh didn’t know juts how quick Sam was, and Beth was dumb enough to be right behind her. She stumbled back as it shattered apart on her face, and let out a small cry.

Josh kept on laughing, but Sam’s smile was replaced with a wince. _Ooooh, now it’s on._

Beth dropped to her knees the threw as many hastily made snowballs at him as she could. Josh, still with his stupid laughing, stared running from the fire. Chris on the other hand, was running towards the house, the game tucked under his jacket to keep it from getting hit.

It dissolved pretty quickly after that. They all threw their bags inside (Chris carefully playing the game far away from anything that could damage it), and hurried out of fight in the full out snowball war.

Chris and Josh had an unspoken alliance from the get go. The two of them took cover behind a large tree. Josh making the snowballs, while Chris threw them at the girls. Josh always had shit aim anyway.

Sam and Hannah originally were pelting each other, but once Sam realized Josh and Chris teamed up, the two of them did the same. Hiding behind a tree not far from them, both of them trying to get a hit in. Chris probably hit them twice for every time they hit one of them.

Beth was quickly forgotten. She hid out of the eye line of both of the teams, and instead, stared working of a mountain of snowballs. After she was satisfied, Beth held up the bottom of her jacket and used it as a makeshift basket. Then, she was ready to strike.

The four of them were yelling so loud, they didn’t even hear the crushing of the snow as she made her way towards them. No, they were too busy shouting and laughing and screaming. It pissed her off.

Since it was all stupid Sam’s fault, Beth decided to throw the first one at her. Beth was hiding behind a tree right behind them, making her and Hannah pinned.

“BETH!” Hannah screamed, as Beth threw another snowball at them.

“Run!” Sam shouted, laughing like crazy. Of course, being that it was such a vague statement, Hannah spirited off to one side, and Sam to the other. Chris and Josh started pelting Hannah, which left little Samantha all alone. _Perfect!_

Beth chased after her, running as fast as she could without dropping the snowball from her jacket. Sam was faster than her, but she kept slipping and falling on the ice, so Beth was doing a pretty good job keeping up with her.

She threw most at her back. A few hit her legs. One hit the back of her head and snow spilled under the top of her jacket. She winced, throwing her head back from the cold, but the girl was still laughing, and it make Beth only more determined to keep burring her with snowballs.

Pretty soon, the two of them reached a steep slope. Beth was to busy aiming to notice. Sam slowed, but Beth didn’t and after two steps, Beth lost her footing, and started tumbling down the slope.

Sam made the piss poor mistake of being right in front of Beth when she fell and not even a second after was run over by Beth, only to start tumbling down herself.

Beth screamed. Her arms hurting, and her back bruising. She kept her head tucked, but everything else was fair game to the mountain. Luckily, the slope lessened shortly after and it was enough for Beth to find her footing.

Sam came tumbling down a second later. Snow covered her blonde hair, red jacket, and her mittens. If it weren’t for her bright red face, Sam would have looked like a giant marshmallow. She sat up, laughing hysterically, not even seeming bothered by the fact that the fall was far from painless.

Beth, feeling smoke come out of her ears, quickly made another snowball and threw it at her. It exploded all over her shoulder and Sam quickly threw up her hands.

“You got me,” she giggled out, shivering slightly, “you win! You win!” _No I didn’t you still here._

Sam kept laughing, but tried to hide it behind her snowy glove after she saw Beth’s face.

“Sorry, sorry,” she said, “It’s just,” she laughed, “that hurt but… This is so much fun!” _No it’s not you made sure of that!_ “I mean, I’ve never even seen snow before! I mean, I’ve seen it, but it always melted right when it hit the ground. I mean look at this!” She picked up a handful of snow and let it fall back to the ground, nothing but pure amazement on her face. “Have you ever seen, something this awesome?”

“Yes,” Beth answered, her voice hard. “It’s always like that here. We’re on a mountain. Mountains are cold. It snows.”

“I guess, but still, it’s amazing! I wish I could just stay out here forever!”

“Then you’d turn into a popsicle.” _So please do._ Sam only laughed harder.

“I guess I would! Hey, Beth, thanks so much for having me up here! This week is going to be awesome. I know it!” Beth didn’t believe her for a second, but before she could even say a word, she heard her brother’s voice.

“There they are!” He shouted. The next thing Beth new, a snowball landed just to their right, and Sam jumped to her feet.

“They’ve found us! Run!” This time, Sam, not wanting to get separated from another person, grabbed onto her wrist. She started dragging Beth away as they searched for cover and avoided snowballs flying at them.

Beth felt a heat rise to her cheeks, and she wasn’t completely sure it was from the cold.

 

It was midnight. The five of them were curled around the fire. Sam and Hannah took spots on the couch. Josh and Chris took two spots right under the couch so they could still get a good look at the TV. Beth, meanwhile, took a spot by the fire.

Everyone was asleep, well, everyone but Beth. Josh and Chris were usual still up by this time, but they both pulled an all-nighter the night before, and both barely made it to 12.

Hannah and Sam went to “bed” at ten, but stayed up giggling for another half hour before they finally fell asleep.

But Beth couldn’t sleep. Her thoughts still stayed on Sam. At first, they were all angry, but eventually, _she’s pretty_ snuck its way in her mind, and Beth couldn’t shake the feeling.

Beth was exhausted, but she was wide-awake. She ached slightly still, but her mind was far too gone to feel it. By one, the fire was starting to go out, and Beth felt suffocated in her sleeping bag. It was far too hot, and she was starting to get more than just a little bothered by it.

As quietly as she could, she made her way into the kitchen. She took a soda from the refrigerator and climbed onto the counter, sitting cross-legged so she could face the window. The counter was cold, and the drink was helping a lot as well.

Fresh snow was falling, and Beth could hear the windows howling from inside. The darkness of night was driven away slightly from the glow of the moon. It was so bright and big. It made her think of Hannah.

Their grandfather used to always tell them, Hannah was the sun to Beth’s moon.

Hannah was bright, and warm, and happy. Beth meanwhile, she seemed to be forever chasing her sister. Colder and quieter, but there when you need the light the most. Hannah loved the analogy, but Beth hated it.

Beth was nice! She liked to have fun! But next to Hannah, no one could see her. But he was right about one thing, Beth would chase Hannah to the end of the world and back.

Beth leaned forward trying to see if she could the moon, but Beth wasn’t even sure where it was. Something flicked in the corner of her eye.

Beth jumped slightly, and look around the forest. It was pitch black, but looking carefully, she could just about make out the shapes of the trees. Then, one of the trees moved.

 _No!_ It wasn’t a tree. At first she thought it was an animal, but it to too big for that. Then, realization hit her like a truck. _It’s a man._

Instantly, it felt as if cold water had been poured over her, and Beth was never more alert. She jumped back, nearly falling off the counter, but she didn’t stop moving. Quickly she spun her body around and fell to her feet.

Beth ran as fast as her little leg could move and scampered up the stairs. It was difficult to do in the dark, but Beth found her way to her parents room and threw open the door, not even caring about the bang it made.

She jumped into the bed, landing on her mother’s leg. Beth, not even stopping at her mother’s scream, started to shake her father. The two were away almost instantly.

“Elizabeth, what’s wrong?” Her father asked as her mother pulled her legs out from under Beth.

“There’s someone outside!” Beth shouted, panic creeping in her voice. “Like a guy!”

Bob Washington was up a second later, pulling a gun out of a safe he had hidden under the king sized bed. He quickly hurried down the stairs and towards the door, with Beth at his heels. Her mothers hurried after them, grabbing Beth’s arm by the time they reached the bottom of the stair to keep her from following.

“I wanna see!” Beth said trying to struggle free.

“Let you’re father handle this,” Melinda whispered, looking over to the four kids who were still sleeping. “C’mon, let’s wait in the kitchen for him. You can even have another piece of cake.”

Beth followed, but not because she wanted too. No, because her mother would not let go of her arm. She was squeezing it so tight, Beth wanted to scream. But instead she followed her to the kitchen, and ate as her mother pretended not to be nervous.

Bob Washington came back a few minutes later, saying that there was nothing there. Beth was told to go back to bed, but she didn’t. She wouldn’t. The worry on her mother’s face told her there was more to the story than just nothing. _And I know I saw something._

She shut the door behind her as she left, but kept her ear too it.

“Was … him again?” Beth could just barely make out her mother saying.

The Bob spoke, but Beth couldn’t make I out. It was all too muttered. She thought she heard her mother sigh, but she couldn’t be sure. Frustrated, she opened the door a creek, doing her best to not make a noise.

“What was his name again?” Bob asked.

“Jack Fiddler,” Her mother answered. “I think I saw him the other day by the shed, but I wasn’t sure.” Bob sighed.

“People sleeping in the cable car stations, graffiti, and now this man stalking around our grounds. What’s the world coming too?”

There was a creek behind Beth, and she nearly screamed. Nearly. It was too quiet for her parents to hear, but Beth turned around and saw Sam sneaking up on her. Beth quickly threw her finger to her mouth, and Sam nodded, mimicking the motion. Quickly she crept to her side, listening in on the two.

“I swear, this mountain might be more trouble than it’s worth,” Melinda said. “The Native America tribes aren’t taking nicely to us buying it either. They want it donated back to them.”

“Pfft, If they can buy this damn thing it’s all theirs. But they ain’t got shit to buy it with.” Bob scoffed. “Sadly banks don’t have an exchange rate for ritual dances and curses.”

“Bob! Stop!”

“Oh I’m just joking, don’t take it so seriously.” They kept talking for a few more minutes, each making themselves a drink. Beth kept waiting for them to bring up something interesting, but they started talking about a movie Bob was working on, and Beth was getting bored.

She slowly rose to her feet, and started making her way back to their little camp. Sam followed right behind her, daring to speak once they were right next to the dying fire.

“What was that about?” Sam asked.

“Nothing,” Beth lied. She climbed back into her sleeping bag, but Sam just took a seat next to her.

“I can keep a secret you know.” Sam said. “C’mon, please?” Beth groaned, rolling over so she didn’t have to look at stupid Sam.

Then, Sam scooted closer to Beth, leaning over Beth so her head was touching the floor and Beth had no chose to look at her. Beth felt Sam’s breath on her face as she begged Beth to tell her again, and the blood rose to her cheeks again.

_This crazy, weird, amazing, girl._

“Fine.” Beth gave in, “but you can’t tell Hannah, I don’t want to worry her.”

“Of course!”

 

* * *

 

 

Present day

 

There was something so surreal about that day. Everything that happened only made the feeling grow worse and worse. Josh attacked them, he’d killed Jess, and maybe Matt, but by Mike’s reaction when Jack mentioned the “monsters” Beth wasn’t sure anymore.

 _If he’s not just a crazy old man,_ and after the night she was having, she hoped he wasn’t, _than Josh didn’t kill anyone!_ Sure, he’d still done some thing the warranted a few more dick punches, but it made a slight relief roll though her, it would have been stronger, if not for the fact Jessica was actually dead.

“You’re going to need to find somewhere safe,” he ended. Beth didn’t feel like anywhere was safe anymore. No, the halls were filled with shadows and ghosts before the night went to crap, but now it seemed monster had joined them.

 _I have no reason to believe him,_ she knew, _Emily could just be hysterical from Matt dying, and Mike muttering, “oh crap” doesn’t mean a thing._ And yet, simply because it meant her brother wasn’t a killer, she believed it whole-heartedly.

“The basement might work,” Beth said, her voice raw and empty. Everyone’s eyes shifted towards her, but she didn’t notice them. Her own eyes were glued to the floor again, hoping not to let someone see how close she was to crying.

“Okay get down there, now. All of you, and wait.”

“Wait. What about my brother?” She looked up, her eyes darting back and forth between everyone, as panic started squeezing at her chest once more.

“Shit,” Mike muttered, and Beth’s eyes landed on him. “I ran off and left Josh when I heard screaming.”

“Where did you leave him?” Jack asked, taking a step closer to them.

“In the shed,” Mike answered.

“Ah,” Jack said nodding slightly, “you friend will already be dead.”

“What!” Beth shouted.

“No,” Chris said, a million time more calm than Beth. He rose to his feet, and Beth might have done the same if not for the shock of it all. “no-o, he can’t be! W-We were just with him!”

“A lot can happen quickly on this mountain.”

“No,” Beth said, finally jumping t her feet. She pointed her finger at Jack. “that’s bullshit!” _No can’t be, no he can’t be._

“I’m gonna go get him,” Chris said, looking at Beth. _I’m so fucking glad Josh met you._

“Me too,” Beth shouted at Jack.

“It’s far too dangerous for both of you to go,” He said, “Going out alone is suicide, but both of you running out there inexperienced is just as dangerous.”

“Fine,” Beth growled, “then I’m going!”

“Beth-“

“No! he’s my brother Chris can’t just leave him out there!” Chris stared at her for a moment. His blue eyes weren’t afraid, just tired. He wanted the night to be done as badly as Beth did.

“Beth,” Chris signed, “you’re shaking.” Beth frowned, and looked down at her hands to see it was true. Beth didn’t even feel cold anymore, and yet, her hands were shaking. It’s wasn’t quiet violent yet, but it was damn near it.

_But, I’m not cold?_

“I’ll be fine, just stay here, please.” Before Beth could protest, Ashley shouted out.

“You can’t go out there, Chris!” She said, leaning closer to Chris.

“I’m supposed to be his best friend, a-and I let him down!”

“No he let you down, Chris, he let all of us down.” She looked around the room, and everyone but Beth seemed to agree with her. Of course, Beth knew she was right, but she couldn’t bring herself to agree with it. _He’s the only family I’ve got left. He could do anything and everything, and I still probably forgive him._

“I don’t care!” Chris said, frustration filling his voice. “I’m going to get him.”

“Fine,” Jack murmured, “the rest of you-“

“Hold up! Can’t just sit here while my brother’s in danger!” Jack stopped, and he glared at her slightly. His glassy white eye made a chill run down her spine, but she didn’t let is show and stared the old man down.

“You any good with a shotgun?” He asked. Beth felt herself frown.

“ahhhhhh….” Was all she could manage.

“Running out there ain’t gonna do you or your brother any good. It’ll just get you killed.” Beth crossed her arms, knowing he was right, but still a part of her wanting so desperately to go. “The rest of you,” Jack continued, this time Beth didn’t protest. “Get down into the basement, be safe. Don’t go outside again until we’re back.”

Beth took her seat again next to Ashley, feeling only shame and rage.

 _How could I just give up on him so quickly? How could I just accept he killed Jess? What’s wrong with me?!?_ Of course, Beth already knew the answer to that one. The words of her crappy therapist rang in her ears. _“you want someone to blame when things go wrong”._


	3. The Serpent's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know, im very very late with this chapter. I say it bee up like two weeks ago... but here it is! I was out of the country and my summer work is proving to be harder than expected. Plus, believe it or not, editing is a million billion time more difficult for a dyslexic girl, so it take a hella long time to do that.
> 
> Anyways, here is the chapter and enjoy, i loved writing the Mike and Beth interactions in this cause Mike and Beth are probs my fav guy and girl in the game.
> 
> Enjoy!

Present Day

 

Waiting was the worst feeling in the world. She was stuck in the basement with none other than Mike and Emily, the first and third people she hated the most. _No, first and second now_. Her mind wandered to a familiar blonde face, only unlike the million times she thought of her before, no anger followed.

 _I wish she were here now,_ Beth thought, as she clung to the Polaroid picture that still sat in her pocket, _even if I hate your guts, I wish you were here for me to hate._ Then, she realized it, how could she hate someone who’s dead? How could she even hate Jess knowing a monster killer her? Knowing she even after everything she’d done, she hadn’t deserved anything as horrible as that?

 _Matt too,_ she told herself, _I never even blamed him all the much, and now he’s gone too._

Beth did her best not to think about them. She’s felt more than enough regret to satisfy four lifetimes. But she need to think of them, or else her mind would wander to Josh, and the terror she felt was so much worse.

 _I should have gone. I could have helped. I should have done something._ If Chris died, Beth would never forgive herself. Ashley was in charge of guarding the door, and Beth just sat down in the basement. _Hiding like a scared little girl while your brother may be dying right now._

Mike was leaning up against the computer monitor, his leg bouncing slightly as he looked all over the room. Emily was not to far from him, but her eyes looks a million miles away. _If she’d even gave a single damn about Matt, then maybe she’d understand a fraction of what I’ve felt for a fucking year._ It wasn’t fair to Emily, but then again, when was the world fair to Beth?

She did her best not to look at them. The tension in the room was so thick, Beth thought she’d choke on it. Though, that could just be the dust. She kept her eyes firmly planted on the floor, and pretended like the two of them weren’t there.

“They should be back now,” Mike said, shattering Beth’s fantasy. He got to his feet and started making his way toward the door. “I’m going to go check on them, you two stay here.”

“Mike,” Emily said, her voice still filled with terror. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. They’ll be back soon, lets just give them a minute.” Beth said nothing, but she wanted him to go check on them. No one else deserved to die tonight.  _Not even him,_ she thought with a bitterness.

“I’ll be quick,” Mike said, “stay safe.” He shut the cage door behind him, and Emily and Beth returned to their state of silence.

 _Whatever monster is out there, that’s what killed Hannah and Sam._ The head Emily found in the mines was proof of that. _And it wouldn’t have gotten them if the prank hadn’t happened, and Josh wouldn't have invited us up, and he’d be in a better state of mind, and Jess and Matt would still be alive, and…_

And everything. Everything would have been fine. If Jess was alive, she would have blamed her for that, but instead, she blamed it all on Mike and Emily.

Minute later, Beth heard the sound of scrambling. She lifted her heard just in time to see Chris run into the caged section of the basement. Mike was right behind him, and then came Ashley.

“Oh my God! Guys! Thank God!” Emily sighed, he hand flying up to her chest as relief filled her. Emily stood, moving closer to them, and Beth couldn’t help but to the same.

“Where’s Josh?” Beth asked looking directly at Chris. He simply leaned up against a counter, his eyes falling to the ground.

“It’s not so good up there,” He muttered, his voice hollow.

“Understatment of the night,” Mike muttered.

“Stop, where’s Josh?!” Beth said, a fire raising in her voice. She moved closer to Chris, but he gave no indication of noticing. “Where the fuck is Josh, Chris?! Where’s the other guy?”

“The, ah… the flamethrower guys… ahh, yeah, he uh…” His voice trilled off.

“He didn’t make it?” Ashley squealed.

“Oh no!” Emily said, sounding as if she were about to start crying.

“But Josh! Where is he?” Chris shook his head slightly, and Beth felt the tears prick at her eyes. _Nononononon-_

“H-He… was just, ah, gone. The other guy, it-it tore him apart! Right in front of me.” Beth was right in front of Chris now, trying desperately not to lose what little composure she had left.

“Josh, is he…” She could even say the word.

“I-I don’t know.” Beth felt herself slide down to the floor, but noting felt real anymore. _You shouldn’t have trusted Chris to go,_ she scolded herself, _it’s all your fault, this is all my fault._

“Alright, are these all the doors?” Mike asked, as he quickly looked for any other exit. He carried on as if nothing was wrong. Beth hated him for that. She envied him even more.

“I think,” Emily shrugged.

“You sure?”

“I don’t know, yes? What are you looking for?” Emily asked.

“Another way out,” Mike answered.

“Are you sure?” Emily asked, “We should just s-stay here. Someone will come for us at dawn and-“

“Are you sure about that?” Mike asked.

“I mean… yeah?” She answered sounded less sure than before. Mike was pacing, looking at every exist and the computer monitor to see if there was anything on the cameras.

“Well you can wait. I’m leaving.”

“Mike, there’s no key for the cable car,” Emily said, her hand moving up to her shoulder. Mike paused, turing around while standing over the only exit, lifting his finger to Emily.

“Josh,” he said, “He’s gotta have it.” A jolt of electricity ran through Beth at the mention of her brother's name. She rose to her feet. _I can’t leave him. No, not him, not anyone else._ “One of his dirty little tricks,” Mike sighed.

“I’m coming with you,” Beth said.

“What?”

“There’s no way in hell I’m leaving my brother on this fucking mountain to the mercy of a monster.”

“Yeah, but if that fucking thing got a hold of Josh than we’re shit out of luck.” Beth felt her heart sink through the floor, and her shot of determination was fading. _I need to find him, I can’t leave him._

“I don’t know,” Emily sighed, “It’s possible.”

“What’s possible?” Beth said with a bit too much energy.

“It may have taken him down into the mine…”

“What?” Mike asked, taking a step closer to Emily.

“I saw some horrible stuff down then,” Emily continued, She turned around, her eyes landing on the bag she’d carried in with her when she first arrived. Beth didn’t know who’s bag it was, because it sure as hell was too cheep to be Emily’s, but she didn’t care at the moment. “I think it’s where that thing lives, and…” her eyes froze on the bag. “uh” she lifted something up.

“Emily,” Beth said, annoyed. _Don’t worry about the fucking bag, just tell me how to find my brother!_

“Fuck it,” Mike sighed, “I’m gonna get that key. Right out of that thing’s goddamn bed room, and then I’m gonna get us all the the hell outta here.” _Me too,_ Beth almost said, but instead, she found her eye wandering to the things Emily was pulling from the bag. She took a step closer, hoping to find anything useful in it.

“Emily, what is this?” Beth asked as she looked over her shoulder.

“It’s that old guy’s bag,” She explained. She pulled out a folded piece of paper, and Beth felt more hope come flooding in her chest.

“Is that a map?” Mike asked as he moved right next to the two of them. Emily unfolded it, and sure enough, it was a map of the mines, only there were more warning signs and yellow tape than she’d been expecting.

“What is this place?” Emily asked.

“Oh my God,” Mike whispered. “I was down there. It was horrible.” He went on about weird shit that happened, a cave in, some miners, a reporter, a bloody chair, and more. Beth felt her skin start to crawl, but she didn’t let her courage fade. _Don’t think about that, just find Josh. Protect him and leave._

“Michael,” Emily said, sounding much more like her normal bitchy self. “I’d like to maybe focus on how we’re going to get the fuck out of here, please?” for a moment, Beth thought she saw Mike roll his eyes.

“I’m just saying,” He said sounding equally as frustrated as Emily, “It’s weird how much crazy shit gone on up here.”

“What’s weird is that there’s a tunnel leading from the lodge to the sanatorium, see?” Emily said pointing at the map.

“That’s how I got back here,” Mike said. _Then you know the way back! Perfect!_ For once in his life, Mike Murnoe was actually usual for Beth.

“I saw this when I was down there, that’s were it lives.”

“Em…” Ashley said. Beth looked over her shoulder to see Ashley standing there. In all the commotion, She hadn’t even seen Ashley make her way over towards them. “Em, what is that,” She said backing up and pointing towards Emily's shoulder.

“Huh?” Emily asked, and Ashley kept backing up, fear clear as day on her face.

“What is that?” Ashley asked, her voice stronger than before. Emily’s hand when up to her shoulder, and Mike and Beth both found themselves backing up as well.

“Ash…”

“Em, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Ashley murmured, her voice shaking slightly. “oh god no!”

“I-it’s nothing,” Emily said. “I just – It bit me, and –“

“IT BIT YOU?” Ashley shouted, “WHAT BIT YOU?”

“the, ah… the wendigo.” Emily said, her voice small and weak.

“The what?” Mike asked.

“It’s nothing really,” Emily said quickly, “It’s not a big deal!” Her eyes darted all over the room, trying to make eye contact with everyone at once. She supposed she was looking for some support, but no one dared to give her any, especially Beth.

“Shit,” Mike muttered.

“It doesn’t hurt any more. Really.” She said as she kept alternating from looking at Mike to Beth to her bloody shoulder. “it-it’s not that bad.” Mike’s face turned stone cold, and Beth did nothing but watch, unsure of what to do.

“Em…” Mike said, his voice almost a growl. “If that thing bit you…”

“I-I know what you’re thinking!” Emily said, hysteria creeping into her voice. She took a step towards Mike, who promptly took a step backwards. “a-and I’m fine!”

“Are you?” He asked, holding his hand out between them.

“YES!” The room grew quiet, and for a second, Beth pitied the girl.

“Emily, if the wendigo bit you, you can turn into one of those things.”

“Mike, this isn’t a fucking zombie movie!” Beth said, thought she had her own doubts creeping in.

“He said it was from EATING each other,” Ashley blurted out, “Remember he said that!”

“Pretty sure there’s a difference between eating and getting bit.” Beth tried not to let her hesitation show in her voice, but she failed.

“No! It’s happens if it bit you!” Ashley shouted pacing around the room, “you’re going to turn into one,” she painted at Emily, “and then you’re going to turn on us. Oh my god! Oh my GOD!! OH MY GOD!!” Ashley was moments away from tears, but Mike’s face was as stone cold as ever.

“You can’t be down here with us.” Mike told Emily.

“WHAT?!” Emily shouted.

“Mike!” Beth shouted a second after.

“You gotta go,” he said, shaking his head slightly.

“Are you kidding me!”

“You’re putting us all in danger!”

“Like hell I am!”

“You can’t stay here!” for the briefest moment, Beth thought back to when the two of them were a couple. They always fought. Shouted at every event and made big scenes. But despite everything, they always seemed to care abut each other. Like the reason they fought was only because they cared to damn much about each other.

This was nothing like those past fights.

“Mike, calm down! We don’t know if it works like that. It could just be a bite!” Yes, Emily was the second person she hated most in the world, especially right now. Only, one thought kept running through her head. _No one else dies. No matter what, no one else is allowed to die._

“I’ve seen what these fuckers can do,” Chris said, reminded Beth that he was in the room with them, “I don’t want to see it again.” _Dammit Chris, you too?_

“What is this?” Emily asked, “guys… What are you doing?” Emily was in the center of the room, all alone. _It’s not true,_ Beth told herself, _it’s just a bite._ Yet, she couldn’t make her legs move to stand next to Emily.

“Door’s right here, I’m letting you do this voluntarily.”

“Oh no,” Emily growled, marching towards him pointing an accusing finger at him. “you’re just making yourself feel better about sending me to my death since you know theres a wendigo out there ready to rip me into pieces like it did with-“

“OKAY!” Ashley shouted moving directly into Emily’s face “OH MY GOD WILL YOU JUST GO?!? GO! GET OUT OF HERE!!”

Beth heard a noise, and suddently, Mike as had a gun pointed at Emily.

“What?” Beth said without thinking. Emily jumped back, fear appearing in here eyes. Finding the strength to move, Beth hurried towards Mike.

“whoa, whoa, whoa, Mike!” Beth growled, fear creeping in. _No one else!_ “What the shit!” Mike swatted her away, and Beth backed up, instantly, hating herself for being so afraid.

“You’re going to shoot me?” Emily asked, her eyes filling with tears. Her back was against the counted, and she crawled on top of it, trying desperately to force herself through the wall and as far from the gun as she possibly could. “Mike? Me?” The betrayal in her voice was what Beth pitied the most.

“This is the safe room, Em!” Mike shouted, his voice cracking.

“Please,” Emily cried.

“It is not safe as long as you’re in it! not for us!”

“No!” Emily curled into a ball, trying to make herself as small as possible while on the counter. “D-Don’t do this!”

_No one else._

“I’m really sorry.”

Beth didn't remember what happened after that. Her whole body seemed to move on autopilot. Next thing she knew, the gun was in her hand and Mike was reeling back, his hand on his jaw. Beth right hand hurt, but she payed it no mind, just glared at Mike with fire in her eyes.

“WHAT THE FUCKS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Beth shouted. “WHAT IT’S NOT ENOUGH TO KILL HANNAH AND SAM, NOW YOU GOTTA KILL EMILY TOO?!” The room grew silent. So silent Beth didn’t even think anyone was breathing.

Mike started at her, eyes wide with shock. Beth’s arms where trembling, and her vision was blurry, but she couldn’t stop the words from pouring out of her mouth. “WHAT DO YOU GET OFF ON THIS SHIT?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU! ALL OF YOU!” Beth pointed to everyone but Emily, who was still in the corner looking like a wounded animal. Beth took a deep breath. “I’m going to find my brother.” She told them as calmly as she could.

Beth marched behind Mike and into the room the saw trap was set up. Going through the door, Beth made her way forwards, and back into the halls of the old hotel. Alone and with no clue of what laid behead, Beth found herself strangely calm.

_I’m getting my fucking brother or I die trying._

* * *

 

 

Five years earlier

 

Beth woke up to someone shaking her. She jumped, her mind slow and confused, but as her foggy eyes adjusted to the night, she saw only her own face stare back a her.

“Hannah?” She asked, rubbing her eyes. Beth looked other her shoulder to see the clock on her nightstand. It was three in the morning.

“Beth!” Hannah whispered as she pulled her into a hug. Beth didn’t ever have time to prepare herself for her sisters grip, and with her sister's strong arms clinging to her, Beth became instantly more alert.

“Hey,” Beth said in a soft voice, “what’s wrong?” Hannah broke their hug, and Beth looked into her sister’s eyes. She was as pale as the moon, and her eyes bout as wide as it. Instantly, Beth wanted to pull her sister in close and never let her go ever again.

_She’s too good for this fucking world, too kind, and too soft._

“I-I,” Hannah shook her head, trying to fight the tears forming in her eyes. “It’s stupid,” she muttered, “I’m being stupid.” Hannah tried to rise to her feet, but Beth grabbed onto her arm and wouldn’t let her leave. _There’s nothing more painful than seeing her upset._

“Tell me,” Beth said as she scooted up on her bed. She leaned her back against the headboard, and did her best to shake the lingering fuzziness of her brain. Hannah, without saying a word, climbed over Beth and crawled under her covered. She didn’t sit up, instead she was using Beth’s pillow, and took hold of Beth hand.

“I-I’m sorry I woke you,” She said still muttering. “It’s just, I had a nightmare.” Beth scooted right back down from her headboard, and laid down so she could face Hannah. They were so close, Beth could feel her breath, and since Hannah had her pillow, Beth used her arm as a makeshift one.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Beth asked. Hannah nodded slightly, taking a deep breath.

“I, ah. Well you-“ Before she could finish the thought, Beth heard the door creak open. Beth looked behind her, and saw a shadow stick its head in. At least Beth thought it was a head, and being that it was so big, she figured she knew who it belonged too.

“You okay?” Josh asked, looking confused. Hannah seemed to try to hide behind Beth, not wanting Josh to see her upset.

“Yeah,” Beth said, “fucking peachy.”

“Well, why the hell are you two still up then?” Beth rolled her eyes.

“Why the hell are you up?”

“Oh that’s cute, you think I sleep,” Josh said laughing slightly. Beth couldn’t see it in the dark, but she knew he was wearing his stupid signature smirk. The one Beth just always wanted to slap right off of him. He came into the room, shutting the door behind him. “Hannah, are you okay?”

Hannah shrugged, whipping her watery eyes before she leaned up to look Josh in the eyes. “Yeah,” She murmured, “I just had a bad dream.”

“Yeah,” Josh said, “same here.” He jumped onto Beth’s bed and the sisters lifted their legs so he had a spot to sit at the foot of the bed. “I dreamt that I had this really pretty blonde girl in my bed, and then mom came in and I had to hid her in the closet and when mom found the bra I had to pretend it was mine.”

Hannah smiled a little, and Beth felt herself laugh slightly.

“Why didn’t you just say it was ours or something?” Beth asked.

“I don’t know, dream me must be a giant idiot,” He shrugged, “But seriously, I’ve got to say, as scary as that was, I realized something. I would totally rock a neon pink bra.” It was Hannah’s turn to laugh now, but Beth kept a stained smile on her face.

A few days ago, Sam had been over for a sleep over, and Josh and Beth had been there when her neon pink bra fell out of her bag. Sam was embarrassed and Josh teased her about it, and that was the end of it. _A blonde girl and and neon bra…_ Beth thought bitterly.

“What was you’re dream about?” Josh asked Hannah. She still seemed pale, but the laugh seemed to take the imaginary weight of it off of her shoulders. Hannah shrugged.

“I guess it’s stupid now,” She dismissed, “I was just overreacting.”

“Well, still,” Beth said, “I wanna know what it was about.” Hannah sighed and seemed to curl up even tighter into a ball.

“I had a dream there was a monster,” She muttered.

“That’s it?” Josh asked. Without hesitation, Beth gave him a swift kick, and he jumped in pain slightly. He winced, and Hannah grew quiet.

“Ignore him,” Beth said, “what happened?” Hannah hesitated, but continued.

“I mean… It killed you,” She said, holding her sister’s hand tighter than ever. “It grabbed you and carried you off and I was too scared to go back. And I didn’t see it kill you, but I knew it did.” Beth felt her own grip on Hannah’s hand grow stronger.

“It’s fine,” Beth said, “I right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“What about me?” Josh asked.

“I don’t know,” Hannah shrugged, “You weren’t in it.”

“Sweet, so I lived,” He said with his stupid grin.

“Shut up, Josh,” Beth said as she kicked him again, this time, not as hard. It didn’t even hurt him, but Beth wasn’t really trying too.

“I’m just saying, the monster was lucky I wasn’t in the dream. I woulda kicked it’s ass.” _That_ made Beth burst out laughing.

“You against a monster?” Beth asked giggling, “You can’t even do a pull up and you’re gonna kill a monster.” Hannah was smiling softly, trying to hid it from Josh who glared at Beth slightly.

“I’d skin it and make a damn coat out of it for the both of you,” He answered, a small grin on his lips.

“It didn’t have hair,” Hannah corrected, “It was bald.”

“Then leather jackets,” He shrugged, “plus, there no way in hell I’d let a monster get either of you. Not allowed while I’m breathing.” Beth didn’t say it, but she felt the exact same way.

The three of them stayed up longer, just talking, telling each other stupid stories, and worse jokes. It had been so long since it had been just the three of them. Normally nowadays either Chris was with them, or Sam, or both. Beth felt herself smiling the whole night. Even when Josh told his stupid, nasty story, about this one girl.

It was four in the morning, and Josh and Hannah had fallen asleep in her bed. Beth couldn’t go back to bed, She was far to alert for that. She watched her siblings sleeping, Hannah’s chest slowly rising as falling, and Josh breathing though his wide open mouth. _He better not start snoring or fucking drool on my bed._

Hannah was her twin. Her older twin, and yet, everyone always thought Beth was older. _Because I’m always looking after her,_ Beth knew, _because I’ll always look out for her._

Hannah looked so delicate sleeping next to her, so small, and defenseless. _So innocent._ Beth would so anything to keep her that way. The rings under Josh’s eyes gave the lost of it away for him, and Beth felt far too old to have any sort of childhood light in her. _How can I when I’m the one looking after everyone?_ But with Hannah, she still wore her heart on her sleeve, and listened to her heart more than her head.

 _She’s my little in every way but one,_ Beth thought as she shut her eyes, _and I’d be nothing without her._

 

* * *

 

 

Present day

 

The halls were dark, and damp, and cold, and Beth wanted more than anything to just return to where everyone was and ask for Mike’s help, but her pride and rage kept her from going back. She clung to to Polaroid in her pocket and carried on.

She finally found a set of old metal doors. The glowed from the light of her flashlight, but parts of it were a brown orange rust. They seemed like they lead to the sanatorium, but Beth couldn’t be sure. Either way, she pushed on it. It was unlocked, unlike most of the rooms in this damn place.

“Beth!” someone whispered, and Beth turned at her heels, raising her fists for a fist. A few feet back, chasing towards her in the shadows was the one person she hated most on the world. The great Michael Munroe.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Beth hissed. Mike jogged up so he was right in front of her, out of breath, and looking more than a little concerned. _Is he scared of me?_ She wondered. _Good._

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Mike asked. Beth crossed her arms and glared him down. He already knew the answer to that, she didn’t know why he was waiting for her answer. “That’s what I thought,” Mike muttered as she walked past and the through the doors. Beth followed behind, a rage growing in her chest.

“I don’t want your help!” Beth growled. Mike waited for the door to close behind her.

“No but you need it,” Mike muttered as he barricaded the door shut behind him. “I’m not just going to sit in the room while you run off and get yourself killed and fuck up our chances of survival in the process.”

“You’ve shown how helpful you are with Emily back there!” Beth nearly shouted pointing her arm towards the now barricaded metal doors. “I think, I’ll take my chances!”

Mike glared at her, and so Beth glared back. There was a mark forming where she hit him, it made her smile a bit.

“I didn’t come to protect you,” Mike said, his voice low, “I came cause I needed to make sure we worn't left stranded in that room like present for that thing to open up on Christmas morning.” Mike turned and started heading down the hall, and Beth hurried after him seething.

“So what? You don’t give a damn if I or Josh die? Why am I shocked?”

“If Josh isn’t dead already, I’ll drag his crazy ass outta here kicking and screaming if I have too. And if he is dead, then I guess I’ll probably have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming, but whats most important is getting everyone out that we can!”

“Oh that’s fucking rich!” Beth growled. “of course you wanna play hero now that your ass is on the line!”

They moved from the hallway into a wide open cement room. The only other exit was a small set of stairs to their left, only Mike didn’t go to them. He froze in the center of the room and glared Beth down again. As much rage in his eyes as where was in her’s.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked. He knew exactly what she meant, he was just giving her a chance to take it back. Beth saw that as clear as day, and she didn’t care.

“I’m saying you don’t give a damn when you lead people to their death, but when it you-“

“Enough!” he shouted. Beth stopped only because he kept on going. “Didn’t think that for a goddamn second that I didn’t care about Hannah and Sam! That I don’t wish they were alive and alright every fucking day!”

“Bullshit!”

“Yeah, well how the fuck you you know, Beth? All you’ve done this past year is lock yourself in you room, hating the whole fucking world. Hell, Josh had to try to kill himself to get you to leave the fucking house!” Beth took another swing at him, but he ducked out of the way.

“FUCK YOU, MICHAEL!” Beth shouted as she swung, and missed again, “YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU AND JESS AND EMILY EVER GAVE A SHIT! YOU ALL JUST WENT BACK TO YOUR HAPPY LITTLE PICTURE PERFECT LIVES! YOU NEVER EVEN APOLOGIZED!”

“Would that have changed a goddamn thing?!? You would have forgiven me or believed me if I told you that I feel like shit about what happened?” Mike paused, and Beth felt herself panting with rage.

 _Yes, no, maybe._ Of course, she was lying to herself. She knew the answer, she’d always known the answer to that question.

“No…” was all she said.

“Then don’t stand there like a fucking hypocrite.” He threw his hands out, and Beth felt her fist clench. There was a weight on her chest, and the stopped breathing for a second, to enraged to remember.

“What?” She hissed taking a step towards him.

“Jessica used yo be your best friend, and now she’s fucking dead,” there was the pain in his eyes again, but could only see her vision start to turn red. “She… she’s dead, and you haven’t even shed a fucking tear for her. As far as I know, you don’t give a fuck about her, so ex-fucking-cuse me if your guilt of doing the same shit,” he hissed through gridded teeth.

Beth wanted to punch him in his smug little face. Break his “prefect” little nose, and scream and shout, and kick him while he was down, but all the anger drained from her instantly. Her eyes fell to the floor, and all she could think about was Jess.

 _She was my first kiss. She was my best friend._ She wasn’t family, but there were times when Beth loved her like one. _And now she’s gone. Matt too._ They were once her friends, and in her heart, she’d always care for them.

If Jack was right about the wendigos, and from Chris’s reaction, she suspected he was, than that’s what killed them. _What killed Sam and Hannah._ Beth wondered if they were in pain before they die, she wondered if they even knew what killed them.

_No one else._

“We done here?” Mike asked. Beth didn’t answer, her eyes still to the floor. After a second, Mike turned around and started walking up the stairs. Beth followed, not far behind, but far enough to keep her distance.

She was far too proud, and far to ashamed to admit that Michael Munroe had a point.

 

“Are you sure it’s this way?” Beth asked, as she followed Mike into the hallway. He stopped the turn to face her, looking slightly offended.

“Photographic memory, remember?” he said, “Plus, going out the back is the closest way to get into the mines, and every other room in here is locked, a dead end, or leads to the front, so yeah, it’s this way.”

“Don’t have to be a smart ass about it,” Beth muttered. She was next to him now, but not because she wanted to be. They’d found a caged up section with a shotgun, a shit ton of amo, and a torch in it. Given that Beth was shit at aiming, she gladly gave the gun to Mike, taking the torch for herself.

The section lead outside to the second building, and Beth couldn’t help but feel her stomach twist and turn. She’d never been in the sanatorium before. She’d never seem anything half as creepy, and that was excluding the fact there were monster in there with them.

“Let’s go,” Mike said. He took a few steps in, and Beth froze as she saw something move.

“Fuck!” She said grabbing Mike’s arm, “watch out.” It paced towards them, and Beth took another step back terrified.

“Hold up,” Mike said, a small smile forming on his lips. “Beth, it’s fine.”

“Mike, that is a fucking wolf! That is not fine! The is the opposite of fine!” Mike ignored her, walking closer to the beast. She’d always imagined wolves were the sizes of dogs, they were not, they were so much larger, and so much more intimidating.

“Hey big guy,” Mike said, “happy to see me again, huh?” Beth could only describe his voice, as 'cute-sy'

“Hey,” Mike added, putting the shotgun in the loop of his belt and kneeing to the floor. “was hoping I'd run into you again.”

“Mike!” Beth whisper-shouted. Not listening, he put his hand up and scratched the wolf’s jaw. Beth turned away, convinced that Mike was about to get mauled before her eyes, but he kept running his stupid mouth, and Beth, to her relief, realized it wasn’t going to happen.

“Good boy,” Mike said, an actual hint of joy in his voice. Beth stared at him, her heart frozen and her eyes wide. Her mouth fell open slightly, but she closed it the second she noticed it, not wanting Mike to see her standing there like an idiot.

“You…” Beth paused, at shocked to speak. “you befriended a _fuck_ -ing _wolf_?” Mike looked over his shoulder towards her, the smallest of grins on his face.

“Yeah, I met him when I came through here the first time. Fed him a bone. Wonder where his buddy is.” Mike stood to his feet, turing his attention back to the wolf. “He’s coming with us.”

“What? Mike, no!” Beth said, daring to take a few steps towards him. “we're not taking a wild-fucking-animal with us!”

“Didn’t you know? I’m a wild animal too,” He said in a joking voice, and Beth had half a mind to smack him.

“Seriously?!” Beth hissed. Mike shrugged. For the briefest second, the weight of the world wasn’t hanging in his eyes, and Beth could have swore it was just a regular day.

_A regular day? Ha, I wonder what that feels like anymore._

“Look, Mike said, gesturing towards the wolf. “He’s friendly, see!” He scratched the wolf behind his ear like he was a dog. It looked right at her with it’s big blue eyes, and it only made a chill run up her spine.

“Whatever,” she muttered, “can’t be any worse than what lays ahead.”

“That’s the spirit,” Mike said dryly. It took more willpower than Beth cared to admit, but she forced her legs to move, and pretty soon the wolf scampered ahead of them, looking back at them occasionally to make sure they were still following him.

The air seemed to bit into her as she walked outside. The area was simply a hall with fences instead of walls. A flannel jacket was not the best thing in keeping in heat, and she instantly regretted forgetting to grab her jacket back while they were at the cabin.

Mike didn’t look like he was fairing much better. He was shaking like a leaf, and had been outside for a lot longer than Beth had that night. _At least I’ll now when I’m close to hypothermia, cause he’ll show the signs before me._

“Don’t let the fire go out,” Mike said as they were trudging through the snow. “They're weak to fire, so that thing might save our miserable lives.”

“What?” Beth asked.

“They're weak to fire. It was in that guy's journal, Ashley found it right after you left. I only really skimmed it, but their weak against fire and shot guns.” Beth suddenly felt a million times better caring nothing but the torch. “They also can’t see you if you’re standing still.”

“Good to know,” Beth said as walked up the stairs to the other building. The wolf was frozen at the doorway, and once they caught up to him, he started growling and barking. At what Beth couldn’t be sure, but her heart started to race.

“Jesus Christ,” Mike muttered. “that’s a good doggy, boy, calm down.” The wolf stopped and the three of them stood at the door way, Beth looking at every crevice and corner for whatever these monster were. But nothing was noticeable in the darkness of the sanatorium and the wolf started moving again.

Mike shot Beth a glance, looking both terrified and brave at the same time. Beth knew exactly how he felt. _I need to get Josh, and he needs that damn key._ They were both two ordinary teens running off into a mess way over their heads, but too stubborn to stop.

_Dad always did say my big fat pride would get me killed one day. Why not today?_

Beth made the first move, walking deeper into the building, and following the wolf. It was strange, the thing almost seemed to know exactly where they wanted to go. Of course, that could be that the dog wanted to get out anyway possible and they were all going towards the closest exit, but a few times as the wolf looked back at her, it seemed to just _know._

“Good boy, Wolfie,” Mike muttered to the beast as they made their way through the cage system at the beginning of the building.

“Wolfie?” Beth asked as she squeezed herself through the opening. Mike was barely bigger than her in the terms of their busts, but she had one major disadvantage in fitting into tight spaces, boobs. It was a snuggle, but Beth managed to get herself through, with only minimal pain.

“Yeah,” Mike shrugged. “He looked like one doesn’t he?”

“Of course the wolf looks like a wolf, Mike,” Beth said rolling her eyes.

They made their way further into the sanatorium, going down the stairs, and losing whatever natural light they had. He torch was the only thing that had to relay on, so Mike was never more than a foot from Beth at all times.

There was cages all along the walls, most of them broken, or open. Beth tried to pay them no mind, but she couldn’t un-see the horrors that were around the corner. It smelt like death, and sure enough, there was a black wolf's body.

It was hanging from the bars of a cage. Its chest ripped open and every organ scrapped clean from inside. The white wolf stood at before it growling, and Beth ever felt the urge to run so powerfully in her life.

“Son of a bitch,” Mike muttered as he stepped closer to it to get a better look. Beth didn’t want to move anther inch near it, but she’d have too if she wanted to keep going down the hall. She followed at his heels.

“Jesus Christ,” Mike muttered, as Wolfie barked even louder. “what the fuck have we gotten ourselves into?”

“I-I don’t know,” she said, finding her voice for the slightest second. Mike turned to her, the same fear and disgust resting in his eyes as they did hers. “I just hope we live long enough to find out.”

Mike paused, staring her in the eyes. He gave a slight nod, and turned to look further down the hall. Only God knew what much farther they had till the safety of morning. _And how much time Josh has left._

“C’mon,” Mike said, gesturing his head towards the hall. “Let’s get the fuck outta here.”

 

There was a screech.

“Oh fuck” Mike mumbled. Beth nodded, though she didn’t have the slightest clue what the screaming sound was. Mike turned, his shotgun raised high, and Beth felt herself clutch her torch tighter than before.

They waited and waited, but nothing came.

“I thought I saw…” Mike said, not bothering to finish his sentence. He motioned the gun toward the barred shadow that was coming from the window.

“It was probably a bat or something flying in front of the window,” Beth reasoned. Mike shot her a look.

“Yeah, cause I’m sure bats would defiantly love sharing a place with monsters.” Beth glared at him, feeling the urge to try to hit him with the torch.

Beth had yet to see these monsters, and she still wasn’t sure if they truly were real, or only her own wishful thinking. She desperately hoped they were though. _Hell, fucking monster would make more sense than my brother killing Jess and Matt._

“Lose the attitude, Munroe,” Beth said glaring at him.

“I’m just saying,” he muttered as he turned around. He started to walk off, the wolf leading them along their way. Beth took a second to look out of the widow a little longer. There was defiantly nothing, but knowing that didn’t stop the shiver from running down her spine.

Beth turned on her heels and followed Mike. The hall ended as they entered a large cross section. It was shaped like an octagon and was at least two stories high. The center of the room was blocked off from the walls by bars and cement barriers. Beth, really, really, did not want to go in there, but she knew she had no choice. The only was to get out was to go up, and Beth and Mike had yet to see any stairs but in there.

The wolf stopped at the doorway, its fur up, and its body stiff. It didn’t bark or growl, but the wolf looked off enough for Beth to know there was trouble ahead.

“Stay close,” Mike muttered over his shoulder. Beth felt her grip tighten once again around the torch and moved up so she was directly behind Mike. She hated being this close to him, but he did have the gun, so at least she’d be safe. _Well safer…_

The second they entered the room, there was a flicker in the corner of Beth’s eye. They jumped back as a can rattled from the floor. Mike raised his gun high at it, and Beth shut her eyes bracing for the noise, but it never came. Beth opened them just in time to see a rat scamper from under a bin and across the floor.

Beth let out a small sigh relief, amazed at her own stupidly.

“Fucking rat,” Mike muttered, sounding annoyed at himself.

His gun followed the thing across the room, and then landed on something Beth had never seem before. Instantly it felt as if all the air had been pulled from her lungs.

It screeched out into the night. Its voice so loud Beth almost thought it was a gunshot. Saliva spat from its mouth as it roared. Beth could only decide it as one thing, white. White dead eyes, skin as pale as the snow, Long fangs widely jading out of its lipless mouth.

Its leaped at them, and Beth only stood in frozen horror as it did. Mike didn’t even blink. He pulled the trigger and the blast woke Beth up. It flew across the room.

“Huh? Huh?” Mike asked through gritted teeth. “How’s that for ya, fuck?” He broke off sprinting towards the stairs and Beth followed at his heels. She risked a look over she shoulder to see the thing start to get up, crawling on the wall and jumping back to the floor like a spider. It was right on her heels, and leaped from column to column after her.

She saw Mike at the top of the stair, franticly looked around, but Beth had no luxury of looking. She just knew she needed to get as far from the thing as possible. As she reached Mike she ran past him, not even having the breath in her to yell a warning to him. All she knew was to run.

The screeching was louder than ever as it echoed on the walls of the hallways, and just as Beth made it to the cage at the end, she hear another sound. _Mike!_

He screamed, and she turned to see the monster on top of him. He held the shotgun with both hands and held it out, trying to keep the deadly swiping claws as far from him as possible.

The wolf barked And lunged at the pair of them. The wendigo shot its head up and its hand shot out and grabbed the wolf by its throat. There was a snap, and that was it.

Mike cried out for the lost friend, while Beth stood in horror. Mike sifted the gun in his hands trying to get a shot at the thing while it’s hands weren’t trying to rip this throat out. He managed to point the end of the barrel at the thing before it turned its attention back to him. With a swipe of it’s gangly arm, and knocked the gun from Mike’s grip.

The gun landed to the floor with a clatter, and Mike threw up his arms as the beast threw its claws back down on him, scratching his arms. Mike screamed, and Beth sprinted towards them.

She let her torch fall to the ground and picked up the gun only a foot from Mike’s head. The torch rolled a little closer to them than where Beth was standing, but she paid it no mind.

If this was a movie, Beth might have said some dumb one liner. But she never was particularly clever, and her heart felt as if it were about to fly from her chest, which made very difficult to think at the moment. Instead she raise the gun high, her hands squeezing the gun so tightly she could see her knuckled turn white, and felt her eyes flutter shut as she pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out through the halls, but with the chaos surrounding her, it barely even stung her ears. She opened her eyes, and the monster looked up at her with cold, milky eyes. It was on top of Mike still, the shot having gone right over it’s head and the bullet was buried into the cement wall

Beth felt the blood drain from her face. It let out a horrible roar and Beth felt her bones shake to the very core. It looked as it it were about to lunge for her, but just before it did, a flaming torch slammed into the side of its face.

It jumped back terrified of the fire, and Mike scrambled to his feet, bloody and terrified. The torch slipped from his grasp and Mike ran for the door to their left.

“Run!” He shouted, grabbing her arm and dragging her inside. He slammed the door shut behind her, and as the wendigo tired to sick his head through the opening of the window, Mike pulled a machete from his belt and smacked it in the face. He threw a file cabinet in front of the door, and grabbed Beth’s arm once again and sprinted off.

Beth followed, too stunned to be much else. They ran to the next room, which had a metal door and a sliding lock on their side. Mike slammed the door shut behind them. He locked this one, letting out a small sigh.

Beth turned and looked around the room as Mike examined his arms. They were bloody and raw. The cuts were deep, but not deep enough that it looked like he needed stitches. As she caught a glimpse of his arms, she saw his bandaged fingers. She couldn’t help but pity the guy, and feel horrible for the poor wolf who died to save them. It took Beth a moment to remember she hated Mike, and for her pity to fade away.

“Fuck,” Mike muttered under his breath. “fuck, fuck, fucking fuck.” Beth, though she knew he wasn't looking at her, just simply nodded. She wanted to say something, but the words just seemed to catch in her throat. So instead, she tugged slightly on his jacket and nodded ahead as his attention came to her. “Yeah,” he said breathlessly, “yeah, okay.”

Before he even took a step, he took the gun from Beth’s hands. She didn’t protest.

“How,” he shook his head, still trying to catch his breath, “the _fuck_ did you miss?” Beth stared at him for a moment, trying to think of anything to say. Instead she just shrugged.

“I’m shit with guns,” was all she could say.

“I’ll say,” Mike said dryly. He slowly moved forward, and Beth followed him even closer then before. She was very much missing her torch, but she was glad Mike was still alive, so she guessed she shouldn’t complain too much.

The room was a mess with wooden shelve and benches thrown across the room. Cobwebs and dust covered the room like a gross blanket. Beth had just enough time to relax enough to process the smell in the air. It smelt as if the whole building was rotting around them. If Beth had anything in her stomach, she might have puked.

There was a creek, and Mike crouched a little lower to the ground. Beth did the same.

“The hell was that?” he whispered so quietly, Beth almost missed it.

Then she heard it too. Silent screeching echoing off the walls. Mike instantly crouched down behind of of the desks, pulling Beth down by the wrist next to him. Beth heard a light thump, and risked a glance over the desk to see another one of those things standing on a fallen shelf.

It rested on all fours and with a very inhuman cranking of its neck, Beth heard a slight crack. It screeched slightly, and Beth felt her breath catch in her throat. She bit down on the inside of her lip, trying her best to keep her fear under control.

She’d never believe in the supernatural. She used to laugh at the very thought of it. _No, believe nothing unless you see it with your own two eyes,_ was always her motto.

Sam believed in them, however. She believed in ghosts and monsters and things that science couldn’t explain. _I should have listened to her, B_ eth cursed herself, _I should have heeded her warnings. She was always smarter than me._

The thing lingered, looking for any sights of dinner. Following Mike’s lead, Beth stayed as still as she could. She didn’t even breath as she stared the beast down through watering eyes. _One move and I die,_ she knew, _is this how Hannah and Sam died? Would they still be here if they just stood still?_

Then out of nowhere, the creature jumped to its feet. It leaped towards another fallen shelve, ignoring the pair entirely. _Got tired of waiting,_ Beth felt a small breath of relief leave her.

Mike started to mutter something, but Beth couldn’t hear. It sounded more like a rhythmic mantra than him actually talking to her. He moved slightly, keeping low to the ground as he hurried to the next fallen shelf. It as closer to the door the wendigo had just come from. Beth followed when she was sure it wasn't looking.

The scamped out of the room and into a different hall. There was no door the separate them from the wendigo behind them this time, and that made Beth want to scream.

With the monster behind them, Beth thought the danger had pass, oh but Mike didn’t. He kept the gun raised high in the air. Jerking it around to point at every noise he heard. Beth stuck to his back, making sure the wendigo didn’t decide to follow them.

Another screech echoed off the halls, only it came from in front of them.

“Damnit,” Mike said, sounding more exasperated than scared. He took a few steps forward, looking around the corner. There were one of two metal cages in Beth’s sight, and the two of them seemed broke. For the slightest second, Beth wondered if the wendigoes broken them trying to get out, or trying to get what (or whom) was hiding inside.

“Where are you?” Mike asked to the unseen beast. There was another roar, sounding a million times louder than before. It was nowhere near close to the ear ringing roar it made when directly next to someone, but Beth could still tell it was close.

The two of them moved around the corner, and there Beth saw the walls covered with more cages. It was too dark to tell for sure, but the cages seemed to be intact, unlike the first two they came across.

“What the?” Mike asked. He let out a huff of air, and Beth could just make out his frozen breath. “Stay close to me,” Mike muttered as he looked over his shoulder. “and be ready to run,” he added.

“No shit,” Beth muttered under her breath.

“Lose the attitude,” Mike said. His voice was annoyingly high and clearly a mocking imitation of her voice.

“Really?” She asked as the pair stopped between two cages. “You wanna be a dick right now? When we're-“

Beth was interrupted by her own screaming. Out of no where a force pulled her back by her neck. There was that horrible screeching that made it impossible to hear anything and a piercing pain on the skin of her neck. Mike jumped back just as Beth felt the cold metal bars slam into her back. Her hands flew up to free herself, but only felt the frozen hand tighten around her neck.

Mike raised his gun high, shouting something as he did so. Given that it was Mike, Beth figured he was cursing at that thing. Then there was a flash, and the grip was gone. Beth fell to the floor, struggling to catch her breath. She didn’t even have the energy to fight back when she felt something else take hold of her.

It grabbed her arm, and quickly Beth looked up. It was Mike. His mouth was moving, but Beth didn’t hear a sound coming from him. She didn’t hear anything but ringing. Beth stared at him, struggling to make out a thing of what he was saying, but he seemed to give up, and just pulled her to her feet.

“Thanks,” Beth said. As she did, sound started to return to her.

"Jesus fuck," Mike breathed out, "stay away from the walls."

"Yeah," Beth said lamely. Mike turned and started making his way ahead. Beth, for the first time, want Mike as close as she could be to him.  _I guess in some cases terror is stronger than hatred._

Beth was on high alert now. Mike seemed so too. He kept his gun high and his pace slow. He did not want one of those fuckers to grab a hold of either of them again. It dawned on Beth halfway down the hall how lucky she was that it hadn’t slit her throat with its sharp claws.

As the shock faded, Beth felt her throat begin to throb. Slowly, a pain of her cheek became more and more noticeable. She lifted her arm to her pain. There was blood steaming down the side of her face. _It must have cut me when Mike shot it._

Suddenly there was a blur of movement in the corner of her eyes and before Beth can even thinks another gunshot flashed through the dark hall, and the white creatures is thrown back into its corner.

They make it to the end of hall when she heard a wendigo’s screeching, and they turned just in time to see a pair of monsters at their tail.

Beth didn’t remember much after that. Just pure running and stumbling through the dark.

 

Beth woke up in the snow. At least she could have sworn she was asleep, but as she looked over at Mike, she quickly remembered what had happened.

She remembered Mike and her being trapped at the exit. The door barricaded shut from the other side. Mike yelled something about how he “had a really bad idea” and then he shot a barrel and they went flying.

 _I wish I was dreaming,_ she thought, _that be so nice. Just wake up in the cabin and realize the past year had just been a bad dream._ The thought almost made her smile, but the throbbing pain coursing all throughout her body made it impossible to do anything but wince and lay in the snow.

“You okay?” Mike asked. Her ears were still shot, but at least she could hear something other than ringing. That was nice.

“Define alright,” she groaned.

“Alive for a start,” he answered, not completely without humor in his voice. Beth let out a small snort.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I died like fifty feet back and this is just my personal hell.”

_Monsters? Check._

_Josh missing? Check._

_Hannah and Sam dead? Check_

_Alone with Mike Munroe? Check_

Yup, sounded exactly like hell if you asked Beth.

“Well that’s a shame,” Mike said, “That means I could have left you behind a while ago.”

“You’re such a dick,” Beth muttered to him as she sat up. Mike stood to his feet but Beth lingered a second. Picking up a handful of snow and placing it on her bleeding cheek.

“Yeah, Yeah,” Mike said as he picked up his gun. Beth rose, and looked around. The two of them were outside. There were white flakes falling through the air, whether it was snow or ashes from the giant explosion they just caused, Beth couldn’t be sure.

“If we just follow this trail it'll lead to the mines,” Mike said, as he pointed his bloody hand out into the night.

“Are you sure?” Beth asked.

“Pretty,” Mike shrugged.

“Yeah well ‘pretty’ doesn’t make me feel any better,” Beth sighed. “We needed to find Josh like half an hour ago.”

“Well sorry, but all you got is my pretty face telling you ‘pretty’. So unless you know a better way down into the mines…” Beth crossed her arms and huffed slightly.

“Lead the way,” she said drily.

“Yeah well when you say it like that how can I resist?” Mike asked, equally as dry.


	4. Forbidden Fruit

 

One Year and a Few Days Ealier

 

* * *

 

“Wait so it was just you and my brother?” Beth asked. Her and Sam were sitting on the couch. Beth’s arm was wrapped around her shoulder as Hannah sat on the floor, paining Sam’s nails. She was painting them blue for school spirt day. Beth flat out refused to get her’s done, but Sam let Hannah pain her nails only so she had something to do other than sit in her worry.

“Mike also is the spirit king,” Hannah explained. Of course, Hannah wanted to be his spirt queen, but all three of them knew it would never happen. The spirt king and queen was simply a cutest couple contest hidden under the guise of celebrating who loved their school the most. The winners of it had been Mike and Emily for the past two years, and now soon to be three.

“Oh, ah yeah,” Sam said, completely missing the frown on Beth’s lips. “Well Ash’s dad wouldn’t let her go out once he learned Josh was going to be there, and Chris got sick last minute.”

“Well what about Jess?” Beth asked.

“Jess hates movies. She wasn’t even invited.” Beth did her best to hide it, but she felt her jaw tighten. Sam kept looking at her with her curious green eyes. _So sweet, so unaware._ “What?” Sam asked, because of course she noticed something was wrong. Beth wasn’t a very good actor.

“Did Chris get sick? Or did he cancel?” Beth asked. Sam shot her an annoyed look and Beth glared right back at her.

“Really?” Sam asked.

“Oh c’mon, this is exactly the kinda stuff Josh would pull! He makes Chris and Ash bail so he can have some alone time with you!”

“Not this again,” Sam sighed. “Seriously? I thought we were done with this!”

“I want to be done, but he’s the one who keeps pulling this crap!”

“Beth, we just saw a movie together!”

“You sure?” Beth glared at her, staring her down in the eyes. Sam met her gaze, but it wavered for a second. That second was all Beth needed to see. “SEE!” She shouted. Hannah paused, looking up at the couple. Her eyes were wide, and Beth even forgot she was there for a second.

“We had ice cream!” Sam said. “Afterwards, cause we got hungry!”

“Yeah, sure!” Beth scoffed, pulling her arm from Sam’s shoulder and crossing it with the other. She huffed slightly and moved a little away from Sam, who stared at her eyes wide and her mouth completely open. _She has no right to looked so shocked!_ Beth’s thoughts steamed, _I do!_

“What?” Sam asked. “Am I not _allowed_ to be friends with your brother?”

“You are,”  _defiantly not,_ “But he’s the one I don’t think gets it!”

“Gets what?” Sam asked, “God, Beth, we didn’t fuck behind the ice cream stand if that’s what your thinking! He’s over it! So am I!”

“Wait what are you over?” Beth asked.

“What?”

“You said you’re over it too. What are you over?” Sam sighed, her hard tossing a bit out of her bun. Her rage quickly faded to hesitation. Beth’s rage, however, it only grew. “WHAT THE FUCK!” Beth shouted.

“Beth, I think Hannah’s hot! It’s not like I'm trying to fuck her!” Sam threw her hands out at Hannah, who had stopped working a while ago. She looked as if she wanted to crawl into a corner and just be forgotten forever.

“Yeah, well I always knew you liked both so I guess I shouldn’t be surprise.” Beth muttered. She rose up off of the couch and Sam plucked her feet from Hannah, leaning forward.

“WOW!” Sam growled, “REALLY? I mean this little jealous act is getting old, Lizzie! What am I not allowed to have guy friends anymore? Should I call up Chris and tell him ‘sorry but my girlfriend says I’m not allowed to be friends with guys anymore since I’m bi!”

“Oh please,” Beth said, “If you think Josh just want so be friend’s you’re an idiot!”

“I’m and idiot?! You’re the one who’s flipping out over movies and an ice cream cone!”

“Yeah well you keep giving me reason to worry!” Beth felt her face turning red. Sam’s looked to tint the same shade. Beth had her hands curled into fists. She wasn’t sure when she did that.

The two of them paused. Beth panting slightly as Sam simply stared at her. Her big beautiful eyes turned from rage to just pain. It almost made Beth’s rage turn to guilt, almost.

“Don’t you trust me?” she asked, her voice wavering slightly. Beth didn’t say a word. She didn’t even know the answer to that. _I love you. I’d die for you. I want to marry you one day. I want to trust that you want to same… but…_

Sam was never the most decisive person. She wanted to experience everything she could before she chose what she wanted. It was adorable when it came to trying every ice cream flavor before choosing one to eat, but when it came to talking about the future it was flat out terrifying.

 _I asked you if we’d stay together even if we went to different colleges, and you said, “let’s wait and see”._ How could Beth completely trust a girl like Sam when Sam didn’t even try to see a future with her? How could see when the first time she told Sam she loved her, she didn’t say it back until two months later.

“Forgot this,” Beth said, trying to silent the thoughts storming through her head.

“Beth!” Sam shouted as Beth started to march away. “Don’t just walk out on me!”

“Well!” Beth said just as she reached the bottom of the stairs. “Since your so certain the two of you are just friends, I’m going to make sure my brother’s on the same page!” Beth hurried up the stairs as she heard Sam call after her.

In the distance footsteps followed her, but she payed them no mind. Josh’s door was the third on the right from the stairs, and she fittled with the knob, only to find it locked.

“JOSH!” Beth shouted slamming her fists on the door. “JOSHUA!!!” a second later the door opened, relieving a very ticked off Josh.

“WHAAAAT!” He said, mimicking her screaming voice. Beth gave him a deadly grin and shot dagger at him from her eyes.

“What the fuck do you think your doing Josh?” Beth asked, her voice oozing with venom. Josh stared at her, a confused look in his eyes. He clearly knew Beth was ready to kick his ass, but he was trying to decide what for.

“Beth, I am your teenage brother who is locked alone in his room do you really wanna hear th-“

“Beth!” Sam said as she caught up to her. Sam moved closer, waddling on her feet, trying not to ruin the still wet nail polish. “What the hell?” As Josh saw her, his eye’s seemed to light up, then he looked back at Beth and a partly fearful, partly guilty look appeared in his eyes. _He’s only ashamed he got caught._

“What, ah, What seemed to be the problem, sis?” Josh asked be leaned up against his door frame. _Playing dumb huh?_

“Well, _brother,_ Sam and I were talking and-“

“Beth!” Sam shouted. She looked as though she had steam coming from her ears. Beth was amazed at someone that tiny could look that deadly. “Just stop! It wasn’t a date! God!”

“We went on a date?” Josh asked, “Why, Sammy, why didn’t you tell me? I would have at least brought condoms.” Beth instantly hit him in the gut.

“uuuh,” Josh moaned as he leaned forward, clutching his stomach as he tried to get back the wind Beth just knocked from in.

“BETH!” Sam shouted. She ran to Josh’s side and lightly touched his shoulder. “Are you okay?” She asked. Beth glared down at Josh, who clearly was not alright. _He never could take a hit._

“Peachy,” he wheezed out. Sam turned her attention back to Beth, glaring at her with the upmost disgust.

“Josh,” Sam said, staring Beth in the eyes. “How would you like to come to my family BBQ this weekend.”

“What?” Beth said.

“Ahhh, sure?”

“Hold up,” Beth said, “I don’t want him going too!”

“Well good thing you're uninvited,” Sam said. Beth felt as if she’d been the once punched. Sam had told her that she planed on announcing Beth as her girlfriend to her family then. Beth had been looking forward to it so much.

_Guess it’s my fault for loving a girl like her._

* * *

 

Precent day

 

* * *

 

They were almost at the mine. In fact, it was even in sight when she was it from the corner of her eye. It was behind them and moving fast. What it was, Beth wasn’t sure at first. It looked like a wendigo on fire, and then she quickly realized, that was exactly what it was.

“RUN!” Beth instantly shouted. Mike turned around, showing the slightest hesitation as Beth shot past him. The second he saw the thing his eyes grew wide and he broke out running.

Beth reached the door first, throwing the thing open and jumping inside. She frantically looked around the room for a weapon, but there was nothing. _Fuck!_

Mike came only a second after her.

“GODDAMMIT!” He shouted, “STAY OUT THERE!” Beth turned to see him try to slam the door, using his whole body to try to force the thing close, but the fiery grip of the wendigo found it’s opening, and Mike’s arms were far to injured to slam the door shut on the thing. It pushed the door open, and Mike fell onto his back, grunting on impact.

The wendigo lunched on him. Mike threw his arms up, trying to stop the snapping orange jaw of the burning wendigo. Beth didn’t even have time to think. All she knew is that she couldn’t lose Mike.

“Hey! Fucker!” Beth shouted. It looked up at her, screeching slightly. It’s roar was weak, and that only made her feel a little braver. She ran up and punched the wendigo right between what was left of it’s eyes. Its head snapped back and it stood t its feet, it’s arms out ready to slash at Beth. She didn’t give it the chance too.

She pulled her fist back, and once again hit the fucker as hard as she could. She landed her punch at the jaw this time. It was so weak from fire that there was a cracking noise, and then it’s head fell too the ground.

Panting, all Beth could do was stare. Mike on the other hand, pushed it’s flaming body off of him and ran to the door, slamming it shut. He threw the gun between the door handle in the wall and looked Beth at Beth, panting just as much.

“Whoa,” He said. _Well what else do you say after a close call like that?_ Beth wondered. As he let out his breathless acknowledgment, There was a soft screaming sound echoing from the walls. She looked around, and there Beth saw it. A flaming spirit flying off through the mine walls. For the slightest second, she thought she saw a face.

 _You’re going crazy down here,_ she realized.

“Fuck,” Mike muttered, “fuck fuck fuck, well that was fun. Let’s not do that again, yeah?” Beth didn’t respond to him. She wasn’t even sure she could speak anymore. “Beth?” He asked, the concern growing on his face. Beth looked up at him. She could see a the bruise starting to form around his eye.

Beth simply shoot her head and placed her back against the stone walls. It was as cold as everything else was on that damn mountain, and yet, even that was nothing compared to what she felt inside.

A part of her wanted to cry, another part scream. She wanted Josh. She wanted Hannah. She wanted to not be on a mountain surrounded by monsters. She wanted so little, and yet it seemed even that was too much to ask. _I’m going to die here. I’m nineteen and I’m going to die. What the fuck did I do to deserve this? What did any of us do?_

She felt her legs give way beneath her and Beth curled up into a ball as much as she could.

“Oh,” Mike sighed, “C’mon, Beth.”

 _Hannah is dead._ Her thoughts stormed, _my sister, my twin, my second half is fucking dead. Sam too. My beautiful, sweet, perfect Samantha. And Matt… innocent, naive, kind. He’s gone too. I died hating him. That’s the last he ever knew of me, that I hated him. even though he saw sorry, I couldn't forgive him and now he’s fucking gone._ Of course, there was one death that felt worse than the others. Not because she loved her the most but because she still couldn’t get over the shock.

 _I loved her once,_ Beth remembered, _I loved Jess. She was my best friend. She always had my back, always… well until she didn’t._ Beth thought of the late nights she had with her. How she’d sneak out with her. Jess was always so… well Beth couldn’t think of a word other than alive. _So full of energy and excitement. Like she thought she was invincible, or that this was a sitcom and things would just go back to normal after every zany adventure. She died thinking I hated her too._ Beth had hated her, but how that she was gone, Jess couldn’t earn her forgiveness back, and Beth didn’t realize how much she wanted it until she couldn’t have it anymore.

_I needed a friend. I need a friend, but I’m all alone. So fucking alone._

“Don’t pull this on me now,” Mike sighed. His voice wasn’t without compassion, but he knew there was no time for coddling. Beth didn’t move she just stared at the floor, her head between her knees, and let the tears fall from her eyes. Mike kneeled down in front of her, staring at Beth.

She hated herself for breaking down. There Mike was, looking in worse shape than her, and yet he was still carrying on. _I’m supposed to be the strong one,_ she reminded herself, _but who the hell do I have to be strong for anymore? I’m friendless, siblingless, and everyone hates me._

“Beth, we need to keep moving,” Mike said. “We got to find Josh, remember?”

“W-What if he’s dead?” Beth asked, lifting up her head. “I-I can’t find him, Mike. Not again!” Mike’s eyes fell to the ground. The pain was as clear as day in his eyes. She knew exactly who he was thinking about.

“We still got to get everyone out of this alive,” Mike said, “c’mon, don’t make me do this alone.” For a second, Beth saw it, the genuine terror in his eyes. Josh always said Mike was scared of being alone, that was why he was constantly jumping from one woman to another. _But I’m already alone._

“H-How the fuck are you still s-standing?” she asked, whipping the tears away with her sleeve. Mike paused. He looked down at his hand, his bloody and broken hand. He clenched up what he could into a fist.

“Jess is dead,” Mike said. He stopped.

“Mike?”

“Jessica is dead because I couldn’t save her. I don’t wanna add anyone else to that fucking list. So get the fuck up, cause we gotta go save your fucking crazy brother.” He held out his good hand, and Beth stared at it for a second.

She was alone. She could feel the hopelessness sinking in her heart, but as she looked at Mike, the man who befriended a wolf rather than move through the sanatorium alone, Beth decided that she’d like to pretend not to be. Even if it was only for a second, and even if it was only until the end of her short life.

“Beth?” Mike asked, the uncertainty clear on his face. Beth looked up at him, trying her best to stop the tears. She took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

“No one else dies,” Beth told him. she just hoped it was true.

 

The two of them made their way through the mind in silence. Other then a spare few winces or moans that forced their way out of their mouth every time they moved the wrong way. It was a comfortable slice, well as comfortable as they could be in their situation. It was an acceptance, that they could die at any second but at least they wouldn’t die alone.

 _What if he dies with me hating him too?_ A part of her mind whispered. She pushed that thought away. _Why do I care? It’s Mike! This is all his fault._

 _You’re always looking for someone to blame,_ she heard her therapist say. Beth shook her head slightly. Deciding if she lived, the first thing she was going to do was hug her brother, and then fire that asshole.

With Mike and his stupid photographic memory leading the way, hey found their way into a large open section in the mines. In the center was a pool of water. How the still water wasn’t frozen in the bellow freezing water. Beth wasn’t an expert, and she failed science twice, but she was pretty sure only moving water didn’t freeze in temperatures this cold.

There was a rusted over wheel across the mine. Beth wasn't sure what the hell it was used for but whatever it was, it was long forgotten. All of a sudden, Beth felt dread in her gut. Without thinking, she clutched to the Polaroid in her pocket.

“I think this is it,” Beth said.

“What?” Mike asked.

“The lair,” Beth claired, “This is it, I can tell.”

“How?” Beth just shrugged and stared at him. She couldn’t explain it, but she felt it in her heart. A pain that she couldn’t describe.

“I just do.” The two of them walked closer and Beth saw a wooden platform sitting on the side of the pool of water. It was a perfect place for them to climb into. “Ah man,” Beth sighed.

“Yeah, well,” Mike said knowing exactly what she meant. “No other way through.” Beth looked around. There was an opening to her left.

“Maybe we can walk around through here,” she said hopefully. Mike shrugged and followed her without a word. He waved his flashlight around, and then it landed on a pile of stones. Beth frowned, but then as she took a step closer, she saw the faintest bit of white.

“Is that?” Mike said, but he didn’t dare finish that sentence.

“Oh my,” Beth felt her hand fly over her mouth. _Nonononononono_

“It looked like a grave,” he sighed.

Beth took at step in the intended dirt. The pile of rocks that seemed to once cover it was thrown to the side. Just at the top of the dirt, Beth could make out dirty bones sticking out, and the lightest blue bracelet.

She felt her legs give up from under her and she kelt in the dirt, staring at the bones. She clutched the bracelet as tightly as she could, placing her hand over her heart. _My heart… It died with her._ She figured knowing she was buried should have brought her some comfort, but it didn’t. _She was dug up. Those fuckers dug her up._

“It’s Sam’s” Beth said. She expected herself to break out crying, only nothing came. It was a strange numbness. _I knew she was dead, but this just proves it._

“What?” Mike asked.

“It’s her bracelet.” Beth said in her empty voice.

“Her's? Let me see!” Mike came as close as he could to the grave without getting inside of it. Beth wondered if it was out of respect for Sam, or fear of walking on her bones. _Probably both._

“Shit,” Mike muttered under his breath. Beth stared ahead, looking at where there seemed a cross once was.

“I got this for her,” Beth said. “I gave this bracelet to Sam when we went to the beach… She and I wanted to explore the rocks but Hannah wanted to go to the shops. Sam and I weren’t together yet, and so we let Hannah drag us there. We saw this pair of bracelets. One was green the other blue… Hannah didn’t like it, she thought it looked ratty, and so I bought it for me and Sam…” Beth shook her head slightly. “M-Mine broke years ago. Some s-stupid accident, and…” she sighed, “but Sam never took her’s off. After we started dating she called it her lucky charm. Guess it didn’t work.”

Mike stared down at her. Sympathy in his eyes, but also impatience. While Beth had a moment of silence, Mike was all to aware of where they were, and the danger that was ahead.

“Let’s get moving.” Beth nodded and rose to her feet. _Just get Josh,_ she told herself, _do that and then you can morn her._ Beth put the bracelet on her wrist and climbed from the grave. Mike had already started moving back toward the wooden platform.

“Yeah,” Beth said. “Let’s.” Mike jumped into the water, and Beth paused just before she did. She plucked the Polaroid picture from her pocket and held it in her hand. She really really did want to get it wet.

She climbed into the water, instantly feeling as if a million needles shot through her legs. “Shit,” she muttered

“C’mon,” Mike said, “It’s okay.”

“My ass,” Beth muttered.

“Well, we’re not dead yet.” Mike said, a playfulness to his voice.

“Yet is the key word in the sentence.” Mike looked back at Beth, making sure she was following. The concern still didn’t seem to leave his eyes. _Sam was his friend,_ Beth remembered. _At least more of a friend than I ever was to him._ She wanted to believe that was just it, but in her heart she knew.

She broke down when they first entered the mines, and when Beth saw how bad Josh had gotten. Hell, she had been on the verge of a breakdown long before the monsters and Josh’s prank even started. After finding Sam he’s scared that’s gonna happen again, and he’ll be alone.

She couldn’t though, not yet. Not when she was so close to Josh and so far deep into the devil’s lair.

Beth kept slugging along thought the water, her bones aching more and more wth every step. The water started at her waist but she she kept walking, she realized it was rasing.

“ooooh,” Beth moaned. “Shit, it’s getting deeper.”

“ah, yeah,” Mike said though gritted teeth. “I can tell. Just keep moving.” They made it to the center and then the water started scrapping the bottom of her chest. Beth bit her lip, trying to keep her grunts to a minimum, but Mike didn’t seem to care who or what heard him moving through the painfully cold water. He moved towards another wooden platform to their right. Beth followed

She made sure to lift the photo high in the air. Clinging tightly as if it were her life line. _Until I find Josh it is._

“Hey,” Mike said, “I think it’s starting to lighten up.”

“Thank god,” Beth sighed.

“I think we’re going to make it,” Mike said, a genuine joy in his voice.

“Well now if we die it’s all your fault, Michael.” Beth groaned.

“What?”

“Shut up! Don’t jinx us anymore than you already have!” Beth snapped, a lightness in the voice she didn’t know she could have. Sam was always such a stronger believe in jinxes. Beth figured she be proud of her right now.

Mike jumped and pulled himself over the platform, panting from the water. Beth wanted nothing more then to jump out too, only she knew the pain wouldn’t go away the second she got out. It be just as bad.

“C’mon,” Mike said. “We made it. We made it.” Beth pulled herself up and let out a breath of air.

“Oh fuck,” Beth sighed. She stood to her feet, only to realize she couldn’t feel her legs. She looked at the photo in her hand. It was a little wrinkled, but over all it was perfect. She couldn’t put it in her now soggy pocket anymore. Instead, she tucked it under the hat and prayed for the best.

Mike shook off a little of the water, but then quickly made his way on. There was a metal door to their right. It was covered in layer or layer of rust.

“Ready?” Mike asked. Beth made her way to his side. She took a hold of the rusted handle. Her and Mike locked eye’s, a small reminder that there was someone there. _Maybe that’s enough to pull from bravery from._

“No,” she answered honestly. Then she pulled the handle down.

The door flew open the a rush of water rushed out, sweeping Mike and Beth on their feet. Beth let out a horrified scream as she saw a head float out. For the sliest second, Beth was convinced it was Josh. She jumped to her feet, ready for the world to fall apart, but as she got a better look at the head, she realized it wasn’t him.

Mike let out a few screams of his own as he saw the head. He rose to his feet. A haunted look in his eyes.

“Jesus,” he said.

“It’s – It’s,” _Jack Fiddler,_ Beth tried to get out, but Mike didn’t seem to care. He side stepped the head and moved past Beth through the door way. Beth lingered, giving a small moment to the man who tried to warn her family. She couldn’t linger thought. She had to live. She had to save Josh so Jack’s death would not be in vain.

Beth shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Before she opened them, she turned around, not wanting to see his head again.

Beth caught up to Mike inside the room, but as she did she saw his gaze go upward.

“Oh fuck,” Mike muttered. Beth turned and looked to the sky.

“It’s-“

“a body,” Mike finished. Hanging up by chairs was a headless body. Reason told her it was Jack’s but her heart wanted it to be no one’s. She wanted it to another one of those fake bodies Josh mentioned before. There the blood covering the clothes. It dripped off the body and pooled on the floor bellow it.

“Oh,” Mike said putting his hand over his mouth. “Oh my god,” Mike muttered circling the body. He kept his flashlight on it, unable to pull his eyes from the horror in front of him.

All Beth could do was stare. She felt the blood drain from her face, and the bottom of her lip tremble. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck._

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Mike shouted as he hurried toward the wall. He leaned his head up against it, not heaving the heart to see the body anymore. _Or the stomach apparently._

“yeah,” Beth said in a monotone voice.

“Oh, shit,” he muttered, “Oh- hey wait!” Beth managed to peeled her eyes away and look at Mike. He was looking through the hastily made wooden wall the kept them from exploring more of the mine. He held his hand out toward Beth trying to stare thought the crack. “I think I saw something!” He explained, getting closer.

Beth hurried to the wall, and looked through an opening. It was incredibly dark, but she could just make out a figure in the distance. Standing there waving slightly. Then she heard his voice echoing slightly off the walls. It was faint, but it was the sweetest sound Beth had ever heard.

Mike tried to each for the door, but Beth shot past him breaking out into a sprint.

“You can’t tell me what to do anymore,” a broken voice said. “You can’t tell me what to do!”

“Beth!” Mike whisper shouted after her, but she payed him no mind.

She hurried as fast as she could to her brother. Her big brother, not only live but standing, and moving a bit. She threw her arms around him, clinging as tightly as she could too him, for the second time that night, she felt that if she let go, she’d lose him, only this time the threat was real, and lurking in the shadows.

Josh let out a small cry as she touched him though. She held on tight, but she could feel Josh squirming to get free. All the while he was muttering “no, no, no, no,” so quickly under his breath it might as well have been one word.

“Josh?” Beth said, the tears pooling in her eyes.

“Beth, careful,” Mike said as he jogged to her side. Beth let go of him as her brother gave her another shove. It was a weak one at best, but it might have been the most painful thing Beth had ever experienced.

“Shut up!” Beth hissed at Mike. “He’s my brother, he’s not going to hurt me!” Mike gave her a quick look and it was as if she could read his mind. She saw a ginger girl and a blonde boy strapped to two chairs with saw blades resting over their head. She could still hear Ashley’s sobbing from the back of her head.  _Something I’ll hear for the rest of my life._

“Josh,” Beth said, turning her attention away from Mike. “Josh, p-please.” She reached out her hand to take his own but Josh urged away. He kept making tiny little screams. His eyes were wide but they were looking a thousand miles away. Beth wanted to sob at seeing her brother in such a state. She’d seen him like this once or twice, but never this bad, and ever in a place this dangerous.

What was left of her long dead heart shattered some more. She needed him. She needed him. Josh was the last good thing she had in her life. They fought, they blamed each other, they said things they didn’t means, but he was the only thing she had worth living for. _The thought of keeping you alive kept me going. You saved me,_ she wanted to say, _so please let me save you know._

But instead, all tat came out was “D-Don’t l-leave me,” She cried, “Please, I-I need by big br-brother.” Josh didn’t react.

“You ever seen him like this?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t know how to g-get him out,” Beth said whipping her eyes. “We normally just wait it out.”

“Yeah well we don’t have time for that!” Mike snapped.

“No shit!” Beth snapped back. “But I’m all ears if you’ve got something!” Mike paused, making that stupid face Hannah always dubbed his “thinking face”. He slightly bit his lip, squinted his eyes, and lifted one of his eyebrows slightly above the other.

“Okay, so a bad idea is better than no idea,” Mike said.

“What?”

“Hey, Josh?” Mike said as he took a step towards him. Mike was yelling, as if that would do anything to snap him out of it. he placed his hand on Josh’s shoulder and while Josh flinched back, he didn’t pull away. Or he might have been trying too, but Mike’s grip on the side of his overalls was too much for him in his weak state. “Josh!” Mike called again, this time raising his hand and slapping him.

“MIKE!” Beth shouted as she grabbed him by his shoulder. Mike let go of Josh and stumbled back. Beth curled up her fist ready to hit Mike in his “pretty” little face. But then Josh’s voice around out.

“M-Mike?” He said. Beth instantly let go of Mike and threw herself back at her brother.

“JOSH!” Beth cried. Josh stood there, his arms out, not realizing he was being hugged.

“H-Han?” He asked. Beth loosed her hug so she could look her brother in the eyes. A small sad smile crossed her lips.

“Lizzie,” She told him. “It’s Lizzie.” Beth buried her face into his shoulder, ignoring the bits of blood that was still seeping out of Josh’s stab wound. “Oh my god,” Beth cried, “Thank god.”

“Beth?” Josh said. She felt his arms rap around her.

“D-Don’t, don’t hit me please!” Josh cried out. His voice was so scared, so broken. It made Beth want to tell him it’s all a dream and everything was fine. But Beth was never a good liar.

“That was Mike,” She said. As the words left her mouth, Mike’s eyes grew wide, shocked she just threw him under the bus.

“Yeah, well, you were deep in it, man,” Mike reasoned. He placed his hands in his pockets. “Full mental jacket.” There was an awkwardness to his tone. Based on how Mike treated Josh, she expected as much from him. _And he owns him one hell of an apology chocolate fountain._

“But, it’s okay now,” Beth said. She pulled out of the hug but kept one hand clinging to his arm. “You’re back.”

“Great, now let’s get get the fuck outta here.” Mike turned and looked at the door, half expecting the wendigo to come barreling through. Not the Beth blamed him. As much as she wanted this moment to last forever, she knew she couldn’t. Life was never fair to her and the fact she had a small moment of peace with her brother was a miracle in of itself.

“Yeah,” Beth said whipping her tears. “Josh, do you have the cable car keys?” Josh stared at her a moment, a confused look in his eye. For the slightest second Beth felt her heart drop, but then he nodded.

“ah ha,” he said, reaching down into his pocket. He pulled out a shiny gold key. From the corner of her eye, Beth saw Mike fold his hands like a silent prayer and lift it slightly to the sky. For a second, he didn’t look scared. Beth was glad be had a small moment of relief as she did.

_I’d say he’s earned ten of those._

“Okay,” Beth said as she clutched the key tightly. “Okay good. We need to get moving.” Beth to a step towards the door, Josh still firmly in her grasp when Mike step in front of her.

“Hey,” He said. “You look after him,” he pointed to Josh, “I’ll look after the key.” Beth glared at him, for a moment remembering why she hated him. _After all this and he doesn’t trust me to look after a fucking key?! That fucking little-_ and then she saw the desperation in his face as he held out his hand. _Josh is my lifeline,_ she realized, _and the key is his._ She frowned, a little reluctant to let it go, but Mike had shown himself to be more resourceful than even her.

“Just… don’t lose it,” Beth said as she placed it in his palm.

“Yeah,” Mike said, looking a bit more alive than before. “I'll guard it like my life depends on it.” _it only does,_ went unspoken by the two of them. She gave him a small nod, and he returned it. “Okay, lets go you fucked up son of a bitch.” Mike said, in an obviously forced cheery tone.

“Hey!” Beth said, as she and a sluggish Josh followed Mike. He’d defiantly slow the pair of them down, but Beth would be damned if she left him behind.

“I’m kidding,” Mike said. “Mostly,” he added with a shrug. Beth paused.

“Well the part about my mother is true enough,” Beth said a ghost of a smirk lingering on her lips. They were at the door when Josh found the nerve to speak.

“Y-ya didn’t have to hit me so much, man.” He sounded a bit more like himself, which made Beth feel a bit better, and then what he said processed.

“Wait, how many times did you hit him?!” Beth said her voice nearly a shout.

“Relax,” Mike said waving his hand slightly. “Just, well, ah.” He paused. “Sorry bout before. I-I thought you killed Jess. I was wrong.”

“Okay now I’m convinced were dead. Cause it sound’s like the Great Michael Munroe just admitted he was wrong!” Mike stopped and turned back to glare at Beth. He looked upset, but then Beth saw his eye’s trail up. There was the shock of seeing the body again, but as he looked down at Beth and Josh, the forced it away. He forced the look of amusement on his face.

“The Great Michael Munroe.” He said. “I kinda like the sound of that.” Beth stared at him for a moment, confused, but then she noticed Josh was watching the two of them, and had yet to notice the body.

“Ugh, now I can’t call you it anymore.” She gave Josh a light nudge to get his attention. His gaze met her’s and see could see he was still foggy. He was still struggling so hard to focus on what was in front of him that he didn’t even noticed the body dangling as they passed it. “You know he acts tough but don’t let that fool you,” Beth told her brother, “he’s got the girly-est scream I’ve ever heard.”

Josh let out a small breath of air that Beth figured counted as a laugh. Mike said nothing, and he was leading the way, so she couldn’t see his face, but she knew such a little statement hurt his precious little ego.

The three of them found their way back to the wooden platform, and just the very sight of the water cause pain to shoot through Beth’s leg. She let go of Josh’s arm and grabbed onto the front of his overalls. At least if she was gripping the fabric she wouldn’t have to worry of how tight her death grip was. Mike, as per usual jumped in first.

“Ohh,” He let out a sharp breath of air. “God, oh, okay. The two of you –“

“yeah, yeah,” Beth said, “stay close.” Mike ignored her and started making his way deeper into the water. Beth sat down at the edge of the platform, and tugged Josh along with her. Neither of them spoke as thy jumped in. Beth was shocked Josh didn’t even wince as the water rose to his waist, but she saw the pain clearly across his face. Beth tried to force an encouraging smile, but it was a fruitless effort. Instead she gave th front of his overalls a little tug, and the two started trudging through the water.

Mike stopped a few feet ahead of them. He didn’t say anything, but Beth could see the frustration in his face. Josh slowing them down on land was one thing, in freezing water, that was another.

As Beth did her best to move the two of them a little faster, wanting the painful journey to end as badly as Mike. Once she was a foot from him, he started moving again.

Beth almost opened her mouth to make a smartass comment, but then she closed it. The air was different then before. There was a tension in the air, a chill that made the airs on the back of her neck stand up. _It feels like we’re walking right onto Death’s doorstep._

The suddenly, Mike let out a gasp. Beth’s eyes grew wide, and then she heard Mike scream as he was pulled under the water. She felt her stomach drop.

“Mike!” Beth shouted, taking a step forward.

That was her biggest mistake. Not even a foot from her, something jumped from the water. A wendigo, only it was nothing like the other’s she was before. It skin was white then the other's it’s eyes bigger. It took a few feet taller then the others with limps even ganglier than the others.

It held it’s arms out, its claws promenade and ready to strike. It’s fangs were out, sharper and deadlier than anything Beth had ever seen. Its screeching was yet another noise that would be stuck in Beth’s mind for the rest of her life. _However long it is._

“No!” She heard Josh scream. “No you’re not real!” Beth flew her free arm up towards the beast like a shield.

“Get back!” Beth shouted as she tired to push her brother away. The beast’s hand – if it could even be called that – snatched through the air, and grabbed Beth by her arm. It lifted her slightly in the air, and Beth let go of Josh as she did her best to kick and squirm free. It was of course a doomed plan, but it was the only thing Beth had, and she would not die without a fight. Not when she had Josh at least.

“No you’re not!” Josh screamed again, completely unaware of just how real it was.

“RUN!” Beth shouted out. She looked up to see it’s milky blue eyes. It’s nose twitched slightly, as did it’s raw, red, lipless mouth. It almost seemed to be staring at something on her wrist. Her eyes trailed down, and that’s when she saw it. A scar just under the left side of it’s chest. It was a mark Beth remembered all to well.

“S-Sam?” Beth asked. It almost flinched at its name. _No, her name._

“Sam?” Josh repeated, only louder. The wendigo – Sam – Turned her attention to Josh for a second, screeching in his directions. _Nonononononononono. It can’t be her, the grave, her bracelet._ The bracelet Beth was waring, the the wrist the wendigo was holding her by.

“STOP!” Beth shouted. She kicked at the wendigo trying to get her attention to stay of her. “SAM NO!” With her other arm, The wendigo took Beth by her neck. The pain and lock of oxogen instantly shot through her but she never stopped fighting.

“Beth!” Josh screamed. He took a step forward, trying to help his little sister, only with her free hand, the wendigo grabbed him. It screeched in his face and then threw him a side like a rag doll. Beth could only stare in horror.

“JOSH!” She screamed, her cries echoing off the cave calls. “NO! NO!” She threw her arms onto the wendigo’s hand, trying to break the grip on her. The skin was completely hairless unlike the others. It was smooth and leathery and nothing like how Beth remembered Sam’s gentle hands.

Her twendigo began to move back to where the three of them had just came. Beth screamed out, and started to cry. _Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam , Sam_ her mind raced. _I’m about to be killed by Sam._

The wendigo let Beth’s head dip under the water for a second, and Beth spat out all that she could and continued screaming. Her eyes screeched around for Josh of Mike, but it was pointless. It was far too dar to make out a thing, and Mike was the only one with a flashlight.

She didn’t even heard Josh or Mike scream, it only made her feel worse. _She killed them. Sam killed Josh and Mike. She killed – She killed –_

The wendigo dragged Beth across the stone floor. Her spine hit and slammed into the many different rocks and trudges that was on the terrain, but she was too far into er mind to feel any of it.

As the girl she once loved dragged her into the same spot she had just found Josh, Beth let out one last cry.

“Sam, oh god, Sam!” Beth cried. “S-Sam!” Then the wendigo pulled her up and looked at her again. There wasn’t even a flash of the woman she loved in her eyes. Nothing even vaguely recognizable about her. “no,” Beth said her voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Then the creature shifted and the next thing Beth knew was a sharp pain, and then darkness.

* * *

 

One year earlier

 

* * *

 

Sam didn’t know what to do. Hannah had run outside, her shirt half off, and by the time she made it to the door, she had long since disappeared in the woods. Poor Hannah, Sam couldn’t help but blame herself slightly.

 _I should have just waited outside the door,_ she realized. Of course, she had tried to be subtle about it. She wanted to save what pride and self worth Hannah had by telling her in private. _I’m such an idiot. NO! their the idiots._

She glared at them all as they came out of the door way.

“Hannah!” Sam called out, cupping her hands to make it just a little louder. Jess scoffed slightly, and Sam shot her a glare.

“Ugh,” She muttered, “She’s just can’t take a joke.”

“It was just a prank, Han!” Emily called out into the woods.

“Seriously?” Sam asked, judging the lot of them. Ashley and Matt at least looked ashamed. Emily, Mike, and Jess however looked annoyed. “You guys know she’s sensitive!”

“We were just messing around.” Mike said, his voice getting a little defensive. “It wasn’t anything serious.” Sam sighed and pushed past them. She sure as hell didn’t know what to do, but she knew she should tell Beth what had happened.

Sam ran, going to the last place she was her girlfriend, the kitchen. Things were still strange between them after their fight. It was already a month ago, but Sam could still feel the linger effects of it. I _f she doesn’t trust me, why should I trust her?_ Her mind was constantly wondering. Of course, this matter wasn’t about them, it was about Hannah.

The first thing she was was Josh and Chris passed out at the table. She sighed, knowing they’d be fucking useless of the rest of the night. But Beth would help. She’d know what to do, Beth always did.

Sam saw her laying down in front of the fireplace. Her head was curled into her arm. Her baggy gray sweater making an excellent pillow. Not far from her head was an empty glass bottle, but Sam payed it no kind. She slip to her knees and started shaking Beth as hard as she could.

“Beth!” She called in hear ear. “Beth, please!” there was nothing. “It’s Hannah!” Sam tired. “Please, Lizzie, I need you!” Beth moved for a second, a groan entering the air. “Beth?” Sam asked, moving in closer to her. Beth reeked of booze.

“fucking Josh,” Sam just barely made out. She let go of Beth, who promptly fell right back to sleep. Sam stared at her, the anger and pain shooting through her heart again. _This again?_ She wanted to ask. _I’m trying to find Hannah and you bring this up again? Serves me right right for loving a girl like her._

Instead, Sam rose to her feet, and took Beth’s bright pink jacket off the rack. _If you’re not gong to be any help, I’ll have to find her myself._

Sam gave Beth one last look and then shot out of the kitchen. Everyone else had come back inside.

“Where are you going?” Mike asked as he saw her heading towards the door.

“What does it look like?” She asked, a coolness to her voice. “I’m gong to find Hannah.”

“Wait,” Mike said. For the slightest second Sam saw the guilt flash in his eyes. “I’ll go with you.” That made Sam smile a bit.

“You know,” she said as be backed out of the open door way and into the snowy outdoors, “I think you’re the last person she wants to see right now, Mike.” With that Sam shot out and started into the woods. She shouted for Hannah, but it was dark and the blizzard was raging, and it was hard for Sam to find her own feet let alone Hannah.

Eventually she found her curled up and crying by herself. Sam gave her Beth’s jacket, and then it all went down hill from there. There was a lot of running and screaming and something that Sam couldn’t explain coming after them.

They were cornered, and then they were falling, and as Sam woke up, she saw Hannah staring at her. Her glasses smashed and her eyes wide open. A little blood was spilling from her month, and Sam quickly realized what that cracking sound had been.

 _Oh Hannah,_ she thought. _No!_

When Sam got the strength to move, she crawled over to what was left of her best friend. Sure it was her body, but it wasn’t Hannah. That beautiful shining light was gone from her eyes and all that was left was skin and bones and meat. Sam cradled her the best she could with her broken leg making everything seem difficult.

She cried over her friends body, and wondered what she’d tell Josh and Beth. They were rational people. They didn’t believe in the supernatural like her. _They’ll think I’m crazy. Or that It’s all my fault… it is all my fault . I should have… oh Hannah._ She held her dead friend a little tighter.

All Sam could do was pray the beast wouldn’t find her, and that she lasted long enough for Beth and everyone else to find her. _Please, please, hurry._

* * *

 

Present day

 

* * *

 

Beth woke up only minutes after she blacked out. At least, she hoped it was only minutes. The wendigo was gone, and Beth laid cold and alone on the mine floor. The tears came instantly, as everything started to fit into place.

 _“He said it was from eating each other!”_ Ashley’s frantic voice echoed in her ear. _Oh god she… she ate._

Beth couldn’t afford the thing of that now. The wendigo had thrown her at the wall, clearly trying to keep Beth preoccupied enough to stay out of her way, but not yet wanting her dead. Why, Beth couldn’t be sure. She just knew she needed to get out as quickly as she could.

 _But what for?_ A part of her mind asked. _Josh and Mike are dead. What’s left to fight for?_ In truth, Beth had nothing left to fight for. She had nothing left and no means of escape, but the urge to live was still so powerful.

 _No one else dies,_ she reminded herself, _even if we all die, I need to get home and warn others. What happened to us, can’t happen to anyone else._ After that goal was done, Beth didn’t know what would keep her going, but for now it was enough.

Her body ached, but she forced herself to her feet. She was a little dozy still from the impact, but she figured she could mange. Beth was about to start moving back towards the water when a bit of wind made a chill run up her spine. The water left her soggy from head to toe, but – THE WATER!

She quickly flung off her hat and looked at the Polaroid that she had tucked away underneath. The brief second it was been exposed to the water was enough, and all Beth was looking at was a soaking mess of running ink and ruined memories.

 _Their gone._ Beth realized, _their gone. Sam and Hannah are gone._ The best memory she had with them was gone as well, and the felt the useless sheet of paper slip from her grasp and onto the floor.

Beth felt the wind again and realized she shouldn’t be feeling wind. She looked up, and the wendigo had thrown her right at the base of and opening. The wall was at least thirty feet high, and Beth, while a skilled climber, wasn’t sure she could climb such a wall without dying.

Sam might be able to climb it. Sam was away such a skilled climber. Beth could remember how on a few dates Sam would take her climbing along a mountain side. She’d always be there, helping her her along the rocks and showing her where to put her feet and how to spot good vantage points.

 _I lost the picture,_ she thought, _but maybe a different memory will save me._

Without thinking about what could happen if she fell, Beth moved closer to the wall and started climbing. Every time she moved her hands, she spared a glance to Sam’s bracelet.

 _Help me,_ she prayed, even though she knew what had truly happened to Sam. _But at least for now let me pretend, and let me think you’re truly at peace._

A crack in the woods caused the to figures to shoot their heads back. As Beth got closer, the black figures began to take shape, and there they were, the last two people she expected the see.

“B-Beth?” Josh asked. Beth took off sprinting. Everything ached and burned. It was a pain like nothing she had ever felt, and she wanted to sleep forever and ever and never wake up. For the slightest second, however, all of that faded as she saw her brother.

“Oh my god,” Beth muttered under her breath, tears pricking at her eyes. She took hold of both his arms and looked her brother over. He looked a little wetter then before but over all, he looked exactly how she’d left him. “Oh thank god,” She whispered as she hugged him.

“You’re alright?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Beth lied. “I’m fine-“

“But Sam,” Josh said. For the corner of her eye, Beth saw Mike flinch. She turned her head, and their eyes meet. _Dead, B_ eth lied to herself, _dead, dead, dead, dead. She’s dead._

“We don’t have time for this,” Mike interrupted. For the first time in her life, Beth was thankful for Mike’s irritating voice interrupting her. “C’mon,” he added as he carefully placed his arm through the broken window and unlocked the door.

The door opened, and Beth – not letting go of her brother’s arm – dragged Josh inside. Mike shut the door behind him, and almost on instinct, Josh flipped on the lights.

Mike instantly flipped them off, giving Josh an exasperated look.

“Not good,” Mike said. Josh took a step Beth, looking as confused and hazy as ever. Beth felt herself take a step forward. She stared at Mike a moment, the words raced in her mind but seemed to get lost on her lips.

 _“You got him out of there,”_ she wanted to say. Knowing Mike he’s make some dismissive or smartass comment.

_“You got him here, safe and alive.”_

_“You saved my big brother, my last family.”_

_“You said you’d save him if you could, and you did. I’m sorry I didn’t think you would.”_

Mike returned the gaze. There was dread, and pain, and fear all burning in his eyes, but his face he kept stoic.

 _“Thank you,”_ she wanted to tell him, but instead Mike turned and looked towards the stairs.

“We should check the basement,” he said. “Might be someone left down there.” Beth nodded, and the three of them slowly walked down the stairs. The air was still, but the hair’s on Beth’s neck were raised high.

 _It’s almost dawn,_ Beth knew, _we’re almost safe, we just got to make it a little longer._ For the sliest second, fear crossed her mind. _What if the other’s are dead?_ Her thoughts raced, _what if the wendigo’s found their way into the basement?_

She thought of them all of them as she knew them.

Chris, he was her friend and in many ways her brother. He was a nerd, and an asshole, and oh so very pretentious and a know-it-all. She’d known him longer than she’d even know Sam. Beth knew in her heart, if Chris hadn’t been there, had he not been a true friend to Josh and put up with everything he did, Josh would have been lost to Beth years ago. She had him to thank in part for her brother’s life.

Ashley… Sweet little Ashley. Beth still didn’t know how to feel about the girl, but it’s clear she never deserved any of this. She was quiet, and smart. She’d get high with her brother, and Beth knew how much she cared for Chris.

Then, there was Emily. She played a role in the prank that lead to this all. She was as much to blame as Mike and Jess. She was independent, and quick-witted. Her dry sense of humor used to always bring a smile to Beth’s face. There was even a time when Beth envied her intelligence. School always seemed so easy to her.

Beth wondered if she could ever forgive her for her part in everything. As she thought that, her eyes trailed to the back of Mike’s head as they walked into the Theater Room of the basement. _Yeah,_ she thought, _I know I can._

Perhaps one day Beth might actually have the nerves to tell him that.

“First thing I’m gonna do when I get out of this is buy a new hat,” Beth said, trying her best to lighten the mood a bit. He head felt oh so bare without the knitted white hat resting on her head, but it would only feel a million time colder had she left in on and not left it at the bottom of the mines.

Mike shot her a look Beth could only comprehend as amused but kept walking towards the door that lead to the basement.

“Really?” he asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Yup,” she answered, “you?”

“Take a nap,” he answered with a shrug.

“Bath,” Josh muttered, thought no one asked him. Beth have him an acknowledging look. If Mike heard him, he didn’t show it. The three of them were only a foot from the door hen they heard it, and the blood drained from Beth’s face. She quickly realized she may never get that new hat.

Chris came barreling out the doorway, his arms swinging in the air like crazy.

“GO GO GO!” Chris shouted as he shot out. He slammed into the side of Josh, both of them stumbling back. Beth’s grip on Josh was broken, and Chris kept on running, trying desperately to get away from the screeching.

Emily and Ashley came next. Beth just managed to see Emily shove Ashley through the dark but the girls were screaming too, echoing Chris like a damn parrot.

Beth looked over her shoulder as the trio shout past, only to see Josh long gone and Mike was starting the move, the shock leaving him and instinct taking over.

“RUN!” he shouted to Beth as he hurried up the stairs. Beth turned her head back just in time to see the wendigos enter the hall. There was two of them, hissing and growling at her with their monsterious voices.

Beth didn’t even have time to think, she just hurried up and stairs, praying the wendigos hot on her tail wouldn’t catch up to her.

Beth huffed the puffed, finding it difficult to breath ever every step she took. _Go out the front,_ she told herself, _go to the shed, there’s weapons there._

She shot out, ready to run through the living room, but in the corner of her eye, as she passed Mike, she noticed everyone was standing still. Then she saw it hanging from the channeler.

Resting on the beautiful wooden piece was _her._ She was so pale, so sickly, and disturbing. Beth instantly froze in place, remembering Mike’s warnings.

“Don’t move,” Mike whispered across the room from her. “Don’t fucking move a muscle.”

Beth felt her breath catch in her throat as she froze as still as she could. Her heart was banging like a drum in her chest, and all she could do was stare up at the beast in her love’s body.

Beth knew it was her too. She was bigger than the others. Her milky white eyes darted across the room, trying desperately to find anything thing moving. It’s hungry, it looked oh so hungry. _You aren't her,_ Beth almost puked, _you-_

Before she finished that thought, there was a thud noise, and screeching. The wengio’s head snapped away from Beth. She didn’t dare take her eyes off of the big one in the center – so scared that THAT was enough movement to set the thing off – but from the corner of her eye she saw something crawl into the center of the living room. It screeched and she knew exactly what it was.

The wendigo jumped to the floor, moving so impossibly fast Beth was glad she hadn’t blinked or she might have missed it. In the center of the floor the wendigos there low to the ground on all four screeching into each other’s faces.

Then the short one lunged. The two began to fight and Beth risked a looked over she shoulder to see the others. Chris was the closest to the door. A few feet behind him was Emily, and only a foot from her was Josh. He didn’t seem to know what was going on, but fear seemed to take hold of him as he froze in terror. Ashley was a few feet behind Josh, looking about as pale and still as a marble statue.

Then there was Mike. He was on the other side of the room from her, but their eye’s met for a second. They were alive, but they were trapped. Beth jumped as the loud smack broke her from her mind. The wendigo – her – smashed a little one through the stairs. The wood shattered everywhere and the noised echoed throughout the walls and rattled Beth’s bones. She swung her arms in the air, the the tiny wendigo went flying through the air.

There was a loud cracking noise, but the the small wendigo hurried to it’s feet, hissing and screeching like crazy. It hurried up the side of the wall trying to escape the larger wendigo as she hurried after him, almost trying to scare him more than attack him.

She climbed up after the other wendigo a moment later. With her out of sight, Beth turned her head to look back at the door. It was far away, and even if she could make it out, what next? The wendigos would just snatch her before she even made it a yard.

There was the slightest movement from the corner of her eye, and Beth saw him. He wasn’t biting his lip and he wasn’t raising on brow slightly, but she could see the gear turning in his eyes. She saw his gaze move over the light bulb and then to the light switch. He must have noticed her head moving slightly, but his eye’s landed on Beth.

She had no idea what the fuck he was thinking, but a bad idea was better than no idea. Unlike her, Mike actually had something, so she gave him a nod, and tried to tell him with her mind that she’d help him do what ever the fuck she could. _It might be the only chance we have of getting out of here._

Mike slowly started tip-toeing over too the light bulb. As he did, the second wendigo sprang into action. Beth hand’t been paying attention what happened the other first one, but she seemed to have slowed it down a bit. The third wendigo climbed to the railing on the second floor, screeching down on the bigger one. She stood to her feet, trying to show she was un afraid, and they leaped for each other.

They moved too quickly for Beth to make out anything rational, but in the end, the big wendigo ripped it’s head clean off, and then there were only two left. _Sam and the other._

Beth took a slight step back, trying to get as close to the door as she could before she took off, but the floor’s creaked and Sam turned her attention her way. With piercing eyes she took a step towards her. Her arms were out and her legs were spread ready to attack and move without a second thought.

That’s when a faintest cracking sound could be heard. The wendigo’s attention snapped to Mike and Beth’s did. She heard the glass shattered to the ground, and Mike looked over her way as the wendigo moved near him.

_NO! No one else._

“Stop!” Beth shouted before she could even think. Sam’s head snapped back to Beth, and she knew Mike was safe. Then the wendigo started walking over towards her, and Beth instantly regretted her decision.

 _Just stay still,_ she told herself, _just don’t move._

Beth could see her better than ever before. Her lipless face was covered by a ring of dark red. Her eyes were sunken in a bit, almost like a corpus’s. But the way her face was shaped, and it’s high cheek bones. _It’s her, it’s her, it’s her._

Beth held her breath. It’s screeched and Beth felt her ears begin ringing again. The entire house seemed to shake in the shock of it all.

Then, it’s attention seemed to run short as it started looming away. It walked forward towards the now destroyed stairs. Her back was completely to Beth and she saw her shot. Beth could do one of two things, run for the switch or hid behind a pillar.

Form the corner of her eye, Beth saw a little movement of dark green. _I might make it out but Mike won’t._

Beth sprain into action hiding behind the wooden pillar. She felt much after with something to her back, but her running had caught the wendigo's attention once again.

Beth felt her fists curl up as she heard the wendigo coming back for her. She tried to find what braver she could to carry one, to not move. _Would Hannah still be here if she didn’t move?_ Beth wondered. _Were wendigo’s even responsible for what happened to them?_

Beth heard a slight roar from what she thought was the back of the room. _The small one is back for revenge,_ she thought. She heard the large wendgio make noise right back at it, and a thud. She had no way of knowing, but Beth could simply tell it’s back was too her.

Beth shout out from her hiding spot and hid behind some stonework laying outside of the wall. Beth froze, trying her best not the move, but then she saw a white round head enter her peripheral vision and she nearly screamed. It was less than a foot from her, and it was panting.

Beth felt her eyes squeeze shut, too afraid to see what happened to the face she once worshiped anymore. _I loved you, I loved you, I loved you._

She screamed. It was so loud Beth nearly fell to the ground. Her head was pounding like never before, her heart racing. All she she struggled to stay still. She wanted to fall the her knees. She wanted to give up. She didn’t even know what running would do. She’d reach the door and then what? Die?

 _What difference does it make where I die?_ Beth felt her heart break. _If I’m to die, why shouldn’t it be by her hands? To be killed by the woman you loved… there are worse ways to go._ Beth decided. She took a deep breath, hoping to gain one moment of peace before she moved, and then she smelt it in the air.

_Gas? GAS!_

The wires all connected the the lightbulb flashed together in her mind. _The switch is by the door! If I make it…_

The the large wendigo hissed and Beth could just barely make out footsteps walking away from her out of the ear she hadn’t screamed into. Beth opened her tear filled eyes, getting once last look at the back of the creature.

 _I loved you,_ she wanted to tell it, _I loved you so fucking much, and look what you did to my sister, my twin, my second half…_ Beth forgave her. She just hoped it was quick for Hannah. _You gave me the best years of my life… I’m sorry._

With that thought, Beth took out into a sprint. She heard hissing and screeching. The wind moved past her wildly and she didn’t understand what was happening, only that she needed to reach the switch, and she needed to get out.

Her hand slammed into the all to familiar cold plastic, and then the next thing Beth knew, she was flying. Then she was falling.


End file.
